Odio y amor
by drunkasfuck
Summary: 333Faberry333
1. Chapter 1

"Nuevo año escolar… Ugh, de solo pensarlo me daban nauseas, odio la escuela, no entiendo porque hay que estudiar para luego tener un trabajo, ¿que tal si yo quería ser un pato?" Pensaba Rachel mientras salía de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela.

A Rachel no le gustaba la escuela, era una de esas chicas que solo les gustaba ir para hablar y ver a sus amigos.

Cuando entro al salón de clases el profesor comenzó a hacer las típicas preguntas después de las vacaciones de verano.

P: Bueno chicos, ¿qué hicieron en verano? ¿Rachel? ¿quieres compartir algo con la clase? – Pregunta el profesor con un tono de voz serio ya que ve a Rachel hablando entusiasmadamente con Santana, su mejor amiga sin prestarle minima atención a este.

R: "No profe, no quiero" – Respondió Rachel cortante.

P: "Pues, haz silencio y tu también Santana, apenas es el primer día de clases y ya ustedes están comportándose así, no quiero lo mismo del año pasado otra vez" – Respondió el profesor.

Lo que había pasado el año anterior era una historia muy larga así que mejor lo resumo. Pues verán, este profesor es el profesor de matemáticas pero es el típico profesor odioso que todos odian. Este profesor había sacado a Rachel y a Santana más de una vez del salón de clases ya que hablaban hasta por los codos, a esto era a lo que se refería el profesor.

S: "Pff, ese profesor en serio necesita una novia, ¡dios!" – Dijo Santana fastidiada.

R: "Haha, pues novia no creo… más bien, novio" – Dijo Rachel haciendo que Santana soltara una risa estrepitosa.

P: "Bueno chicos, tanto hablar que ya casi me olvidaba que tenía que presentarles a las dos chicas nuevas. Chicas adelante, vengan al frente digan su nombre y su edad" – Dijo el profesor amablemente.

S: "Mi nombre es Sophie Rose y tengo 16" – Dice la primera, Sophie.

Q: "Soy Quinn Fabray y tengo 16" – Dice la segunda, Quinn.

Quinn Fabray, alta, cabello rubio no muy largo ni muy corto, ojos verdes, chica de alta clase. Había sido cambiada de colegio ya que sus padres se mudarían muy lejos y pues tendrían que buscar otra escuela para que Quinn tuviese una educación bien formada y bueno, sus padres acordaron que el Mckinley era una buena opción.

Suena la campana, todos salen corriendo al break mientras que Quinn termina de acomodar su bolso para bajar a comer algo, pero en eso ve a Rachel luchando con su bolso literalmente.

Q: "¿Qué pasa?" – Pregunta Quinn a Rachel.

R: "Ay, no es tu problema nueva, déjame tranquila" – Dije Rachel dejando su bolso frustrada por no poder desengancharlo de la silla.

Q: "Solamente quería ayudar. ¿No te enseñaron modales en tu casa?" – Respondió Quinn.

R: "Mira, si no quieres tener problemas el primer día de clases, déjame TRANQUILA, ¿entiendes?" – Dice Rachel parándose en frente de Quinn.

Quinn le pasa por un lado y susurra: "Que estúpida"

R: "¡Escuche eso!" – Grita Rachel para que esta la escuchara ya que ya había salido del salón de clases.

Q: "¡Esa era la idea!" – Grita Quinn.

Pensamientos de Rachel:

"¿Pero, que se cree esta ilusa? Es nueva, debería estarme besando los pies, no puede ser que una nueva me trate a mi así… O SEA A MI. RACHEL BERRY. No lo voy a tolerar, seguro es una niña de mami y papi a la cual todo se lo dan, ugh es que ADASFSJDSF"

S: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" – Pregunta Santana.

R: "Tuve un problema" – Responde Rachel.

S: ¿Un problema? ¿Con quién?

R: "Con la nueva esta… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quen? ¡Ay no sé! La cosa es que es una idiota y si me vuelve a dirigir la palabra no respondo Santana, ¿ok? – Dice Rachel alterada.

S: "Ok amiga, pero, respira. Que ilusa esta chica"

Mientras tanto, Quinn estaba en el auditorio, había escuchado que era un buen lugar para relajarse, así que decidió y allí y caminar un poco.

Vio una guitarra en el escenario, la tomo y empezó a tocar la primera canción que se le vino a la mente.

Ah sí por cierto, para hacerla más perfecta, canta y toca guitarra.

"Give me love like her,  
'cause lately i've been waking up alone.  
Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt,  
Told you i'd let them go.

And i'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight i'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No i just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow".

Paro de cantar y tocar hasta que escucho unos aplausos. ¿Quién la podría aplaudir? No conocía a nadie.

R: "Bravo chica perfecta, no sabía que cantabas y sabias tocar la guitarra" – Dijo Rachel con un tono sarcástico.

Q: "Pues si, ¿por qué? ¿te sientes opacada por mi? – Pregunta Quinn desafiando a Rachel.

R: "¡Ha!, ya quisieras, para que te enteres, la guitarra con la que estabas tocando es mía" – Dice Rachel.

Q: "Bueno, toca una canción" – Dice Quinn.

R: "¿Qué? ¿Para qué?" – Pregunta Rachel.

Q: "Para ver si eres tan buena como yo… Ups, no, no creo que alguien sea tan buena como yo, pero bueno, comienza"

R: "No me retes, no me conoces, y yo si te bajo esos humos rápido"

Q: "Bueno ¿y qué? ¿Cuándo empiezas a tocar? – Dice Quinn alzando su ceja.

R: "¡YA!" – Dice Rachel sentándose en una silla con su guitarra para empezar a tocar y cantar.

"I should ink my skin with your name  
And take my passport out again  
And just replace it  
See I could do without a tan  
On my left hand,  
Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle  
And I should run you a hot bath  
Fill it up with bubbles

'Cause maybe you're loveable  
Maybe you're my snowflake  
And your eyes turn from green to gray  
And in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place  
And you should never cut your hair  
'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder

And you will never know  
Just how beautiful you are to me  
But maybe I'm just in love  
When you wake me up

And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me  
Could you make me a cup of tea  
To open my eyes in the right way  
And I know you love Shrek  
Because we've watched it 12 times  
And maybe we're hoping for a fairytale too  
And if your DVD breaks today  
You should've got a VCR  
Because I've never owned a blue ray, true say

I know I've always been shit at computer games  
Because your brother always beats me  
And if I lost, I go across and chuck all the controllers at the TV  
And then you laugh at me  
And be asking me  
If I'ma be home next week  
And then you lie with me till I fall asleep  
And flutter eye lash on my cheek between the sheets

And you will never know  
Just how beautiful you are to me  
But maybe I'm just in love  
When you wake me up

And I think you hate the smell of smoke  
You always try to get me to stop  
But you drink as much as me  
And I get drunk a lot  
So I take you to the beach  
And walk along the sand  
And I'll make you a heart pendant  
With a pebble held in my hand  
And I'll carve it like this necklace  
So the heart falls where your chest is  
Now a piece of me is a piece of the beach  
And it falls just where it needs to be  
And rests peacefully  
So you just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours now  
Against yours now  
Maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up  
Maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up  
Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up".

Quinn estaba anonadada, sorprendida, Rachel tenia una voz hermosa y que cantara esa canción la derretía pues era una de las favoritas de Quinn…. ¡ESPEREN! ¿QUÉ? ¿LA DERRETÍA? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡NO!

Pensamientos de Quinn.

"DIOS MÍO NO RESPIRO QUE PERFECTA ES ESTA MUJER, WAIT WHAT. ¿QUE TE PASA QUINN FABRAY? DESPIERTA. Has tenido dos enfrentamientos con esta chica en tu primer día de clases y hasta no hace mucho tenías ganas de matarla. ¿QUÉ TE PASA?"

R: "Bueno y que… ¿te derretiste por mí, no?

* * *

**_OK. Este es mi primer fic, díganme que piensan, si es bueno o malo, necesito saber ok?_**

**_Las dos canciones son de Ed Sheeran, Give Me Love y Wake Me Up._**

**_Si no han escuchado a Ed Sheeran escuchen una canción de el ya, van a llorar en serio._**

**_SERA VERDAD QUE LAS CANCIONES DE ED SHEERAN ENAMORAN? NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ODIO Y AMOR. What eso sonó a un anuncio de una telenovela barata pero ok. POR FAVOR DIGANME SI ES BUENO O MALO? RECOMENDACIONES? _**

**_ - Mel._**


	2. Chapter 2

Q: _"¿QUÉ? ¡NO!, ¿Estás loca o qué?"_ – Dice Quinn con nerviosismo.

R: _"Hahaha, tranquilízate, solo estoy jugando, tranquila_…" – Dice Rachel entre risas.

Q: _"¡ESTOY TRANQUILA! Bueno… ya me voy" _– Dice Quinn.

R: _"¿A dónde vas?"_ – Pregunta Rachel.

Q: _"¡No te importa!"_ – Dice Quinn, mientras caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del Mckinley.

_**Pensamientos de Quinn:**_

"_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa cuando me pregunto si me había 'derretido' por ella?, no puedo encontrar una respuesta lógica a esto… O si…. ¡Claro que sí! Es mi primer día en esta escuela es normal que este nerviosa ¿verdad? Si… claro, nerviosa por ser el primer día, claro que es eso"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que se tropezaba con alguien y este alguien caía al piso.

Q: _"Dios mío… discúlpame, es que no te vi, disculpa en serio"_

S: _"Hey, tranquila, estoy bien"_ – Dice el chico.

Q: _"¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?" _– Pregunta Quinn preocupada.

S: _"Si, estoy bien. ¿Eres nueva, no?"_ – Pregunta el chico.

Q: _"Si… hoy es mi primer día aquí"_ – Responde Quinn.

S: _"¡Qué bien! Me llamo Sam, Sam Evans, ¿y tú?"_ – Dice Sam sonriendo.

Q: _"Yo me llamo Quinn Fabray, encantada de conocerte Sam"_ – Dice Quinn.

S: _"Igual Quinn. Y bueno… ¿A dónde ibas?"_ - Pregunta Sam.

Q: _"Iba por algo de comer, pero la verdad es que no sé dónde está la cafetería, haha"_ – Dice Quinn.

S: _"¡Ha!, típico de los nuevos. Tranquila ven yo te llevo, si quieres, claro"_ – Dice Sam.

Q: _"Si, dale. Gracias de verdad" _

Por otro lado…

S: _"¿De dónde vienes con esa sonrisa? ¿Viste a Finn?"_ – Pregunta Santana a Rachel que venía con una sonrisa extremadamente grande.

R: _"No… no lo vi. De hecho, no lo he visto hoy, debe estar revolcándose con una de sus novias"_ – Responde Rachel.

S: _"¿Tú crees?, yo de verdad no sé amiga… Él te quiere"_ – Dice Santana.

R: _"Ay Santana por favor, si el me quisiera estuviese aquí pidiéndome perdón de rodillas por lo que hizo este verano, nunca se lo voy a perdonar, ¿ok?" _– Dice Rachel.

S: _"Bueno en eso tienes razón… bueno ya, no hablemos de Finn. Hoy deberíamos salir a bailar, noche de chicas. ¿Qué te parece?"_ – Pregunta Santana.

R: _"¡Si, por favor!, necesito despejar mi mente" _

Ya era de noche, Santana y Rachel ya regresaban del club donde habían estado con otras amigas. Rachel no había parado de pensar en Quinn… era muy extraño para ella pues nunca se había interesado en saber tanto de una chica. Rachel llegó a su casa y empezó a utilizar la computadora, reviso su Facebook y twitter.

Mientras estaba en Facebook, puso en el buscador de amigos: "Quinn Fabray" Rachel necesitaba saber más de esta chica y no lograba saber porque. Reviso todas y cada una de sus fotos, cada una las miraba con cautela, contemplando la belleza de Quinn, porque si había algo de lo que Rachel estaba segura era de que Quinn era hermosa.

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn llega a la escuela y se encuentra de frente a Rachel.

Q: _"Disculpa Rachel, no tengo tiempo para pelear"_ –

R: _"¿Quién dijo que yo quería pelear?"_

Q: _"Bueno, ¿entonces qué quieres?" _

R: _"Quiero pedirte disculpas, me porte muy mal ayer, no sé qué me paso de verdad, disculpa"_

Q: _"Tranquila todo bien, Rachel. Yo pensé que eras de esas las cuales nunca se disculpan haha"_

R: _"En realidad nunca hago eso Quinn, así que siéntete privilegiada. Entonces… ¿amigas?"_

Q: _"Amigas"_ – Dice Quinn con una sonrisa.

Entran al salón de clases y las dos se sientan juntas, Santana mira esta escena con una mirada extraña, ¿no era que Rachel quería matar a Quinn ayer? Quien entiende a Rachel…

S: _"¿Y tú qué?, ¿no era que ayer querías matar a esta?"_ – Le susurra Santana a Rachel.

R: _"Pues si… pero las cosas cambian"_ – Responde Rachel seria.

S: "_Ay déjate de ridiculeces Rachel, dime ya" _

R: _"En el break te explico Santana y ya cállate antes de que nos saquen por enésima vez de clases"_

Suena la campana para ir al break, Santana, Quinn y Rachel van juntas a la cafetería.

Q: _"Bueno ya que empezamos a ser amigas y todo eso, les quiero preguntar algo"_

S: _"Primero quiero que sepas que te dejo estar con nosotras porque Rachel me lo suplico ¿ok? Y bueno, ya, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?"_

R: _"¡Santana por favor!"_

Q: _"ok… la pregunta es, ¿ustedes conocen a Sam Evans?"_

S: _"¿A boca de trucha? Haha, ¡claro!"_

R: _"Si Quinn, si lo conocemos, ¿por qué_?" – Pregunta Rachel curiosa.

Q: _"Es que me parece muy lindo, en serio…"_

S: _"Wow. Que. Para. ¿Que dices?"_

Q: _"Eso… que es muy lindo"_

R: _"No creo que el sea bueno para ti"_

Quinn y Santana miraron raro a Rachel. ¿Por qué no sería bueno para Quinn?


	3. Chapter 3

Q: _"¿Por qué dices eso Rachel?"_

R: _"Quinn… el cambia de novia cada semana" _

S: _"¿En serio Rach? Pero si yo pensaba que…"_

R: _"¡Cállate Santana! Quinn, él no es bueno para ti y punto"_

En realidad, Sam era el chico más dulce que Rachel había conocido, pero no quería que Quinn saliera con el o fuese novia de él. Todavía no descifraba el porqué.

Q: _"Wow, ok, tranquila. Lo que pasa es que en serio me gusta, ya me invito a una cita y acepte_"

S: _"No escuches a Rachel, es que esta traumada con lo que le paso con Finn, ¿cierto Rach?"_

Q: _"¿Finn? ¿Quién es Finn?"_

R: _"Mi ex novio. Fuimos novios por dos años y este verano me entere que me engañaba con cada chica que se le pasaba por el frente. Con respecto a lo tuyo con Sam, Quinn, ten cuidado"_

Q: _"Lo siento Rachel, pero tienes que entender que todos los chicos no son así, y tranquila… no creo que Sam me haga daño"_

R: _"Espero que no"_

S: _"Ay ya, dejen el dramatismo y vamos a comer algo, tengo mucha hambre"_

Las chicas ya habían pedido su comida y se dirigían a la mesa, se sentaron y en ese momento llego Sam.

S: _"Hey chicas, ¿Cómo están?"_ – Dijo Sam, sentándose con las chicas.

R: _"¿Y a ti quien te invito a sentarte con nosotras?"_

S: _"Rachel, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?"_

Rachel se paró de su silla en contra su voluntad, no quería que Quinn estuviese con Sam, no quería que lo mirara y menos que hablara con él.

Q: _"Hola Sam, disculpa lo de Rachel"_

S: _"Tranquila, pero… ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?"_

Q: _"No… es solo que está teniendo un mal día… creo"_

Quinn estaba confundida, ¿Por qué Rachel se estaba comportando así? ¿Sera que le gustaba Sam? Eso podría ser… _A Rachel le gusta Sam _–Pensó Quinn- es lo única razón lógica que le encontró a su comportamiento, y tenía que hablar con ella sobre eso.

S: _"Bueno, me tengo que ir a clases, pero te veo en la noche, paso por ti a las 7, para nuestra cita"_

Q: _"Ok, te espero"_

Quinn ya iba a entrar al salón de clases cuando se encontró a Rachel.

Q: _"Rachel, necesitamos hablar"_

R: _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hizo algo Sam? Porque si te hizo algo soy capaz…"_

Q: _"¡Sam no me hizo nada! Estoy bien. Solo te quería preguntar algo. ¿Puedo?"_

R: _"A ver, dime, ¿Qué pasa?"_

Q: _"Ok… ¿A ti te gusta Sam?"_

Rachel soltó una carcajada no sabía si lo que le estaba preguntando Quinn era en broma o era de verdad.

R: _"¡Claro que no Quinn! ¡Por dios! ¿Estás loca?"_

Q: _"Es que como no quieres que yo salga con él, me pareció extraño"_

R: _"No quiero que salgas con él porque nunca me ha dado buena espina, y aparte siento que van muy rápido, por eso Quinn"_

Q: _"Y por mí, obviamente"_

R: _"¡¿POR TI?! ¿POR QUÉ POR TI?"_ – Pregunto Rachel alterada.

Q: _"Porque aunque tú no lo quieras aceptar, no quieres que yo este con Sam porque me quieres proteger, como buena amiga. Pero, voy a estar bien, te lo prometo"_

R: _"Bueno sí… tienes razón, prométeme que vas a estar bien"_

Q: _"Te lo prometo"_

**Un mes después.**

Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, Quinn era ahora novia de Sam, y aparte de esto, Rachel, Santana y ella eran inseparables, siempre hacían todo juntas. Rachel sin embargo, todavía no le agradaba Sam.

Pero no todo había sido color de rosa para Quinn y su relación con Sam. La primera semana todo iba bien pero después la relación se convirtió en un infierno, peleaban por todo, pero Quinn, siempre estaba allí…

Santana estaba en casa de Rachel. Las dos hablando sobre tonterías y esas cosas… en ese momento alguien toca la puerta, Rachel abre y ve a Quinn llorando.

R: _"Q, yo pensé que estabas en tu cita con Sam"_

Q: _"Si… estaba, pero, peleamos otra vez…"_

R: _"Pero… ¿Qué paso?"_

Q: _"Él se molestó porque en el restaurant en el que estábamos llegó un amigo de mi antigua escuela, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y lo salude eufóricamente, por eso se molestó"_ – Dice Quinn, entre lágrimas.

R: _"¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Que idiota!"_

Rachel ya iba a salir de su casa a buscar a Sam, no quería ver a Quinn llorar otra vez, no podía. Santana la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

S: _"No vayas, quédate aquí con ella, nos necesita Rach, no cometas una estupidez"_

R: _"Tienes razón…"_

Q: _"Rach, está bien. Yo no debí saludar a mi amigo así, tal vez eso lo hizo sentir mal a Sam, me tengo que disculpar con el"_

R_: "Quinn, él te trata como una mierda, ¿Y tú eres la que se va a disculpar?"_

Q: _"Es que, es verdad, tiene derecho de estar molesto"_

Santana solo las veía discutir. Cuando esto pasaba solo se quedaba callada porque si decía algo capaz y empeoraba las cosas, fue a la cocina mientras Quinn y Rachel seguían discutiendo.

R: _"¡Claro que no! ¡Nadie tiene derecho de tratarte mal Quinn! ¡Nadie! No puedo ni recordar alguna vez que no hayan ido a una cita y no me hayas llamado llorando. Y en todas esas citas, ¿cuándo fue el primero en disculparse? Nosotras dos sabemos la respuesta a eso Quinn. Él no te merece, tú eres mucho para el"_

Q: _"¿Si? Bueno entonces, ¿quién me merece? Yo sé que él no es el mejor, pero es un buen chico. Yo le gusto, y sinceramente, no tengo muchas opciones en las cuales elegir, al menos el me hace sentir, amada"_

Esas palabras pusieron a Rachel en el límite, no podía seguir escuchando a Quinn diciendo esas cosas… simplemente, no podía.

R: _"¡Dios mío Quinn! ¡¿Estás ciega o qué?!_" – Dijo Rachel subiendo a su cuarto y dejando a Quinn sola en la sala.

* * *

_**OMG, ESTE CAPITULO FFESIGFORERGSNEIGA. OK. **_

_**Este cap me lo ayudo a escribir mi hermana lol ella es faberry shipper también, ya tengo escrito el 4 pero tengo que hacerle unos cambios pequeños. **_

_**No subi este cap ayer por que estaba muy ocupada fangirling por DEMI FUCKING LOVATO POR QUE O SEA? NO LA HAN VISTO? ES HERMOSA! y las nuevas fotos profesionales de su álbum omg me dan ganas de llorar es demasiado hermosa ok adiós see ya bye ciao perdonen EL FANGIRL NO LO PUDE EVITAR **_

_**-Mel**_


	4. Chapter 4

R: _"¡Dios mío Quinn!, ¿Estás ciega o qué?"_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Rachel dijo antes de subir a encerrarse a su habitación, de lo cual se arrepintió inmediatamente. _"Bien hecho, Rachel"_ pensó mientras se golpeaba ella misma la cabeza, _"Dejaste a Quinn, allí, sola. La hiciste sentir peor"._

Tal vez si la hizo sentir peor, pero, tenía que hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Santana abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rachel y entró.

S: _"¿Estás bien?"_

R: _"Si, estoy bien, pero, necesito que me hagas un favor"_

S: _"Dime"_

R: _"¿Te puedes quedar acompañando a Quinn?, digo, ¿te puedes quedar con ella en su casa?, es que presiento que no va estar bien"_

S: "_Ok… pero, ¿Tú vas a estar bien? ¿Quieres hablar?"_

R: _"Otro día San, pero por favor asegúrate de que Quinn esté bien"_

S: _"Tranquila Rach. Ahora ve a dormir"_

Santana bajó a la sala y vio a Quinn sentada en el sofá, todavía sollozando un poco.

**Pensamientos de Quinn:**

"_¿Qué acaba de pasar? Estoy tan perdida. No tenía ni idea de que esta noche iba a ser tan mala… Si, ya sé que ya me había peleado con Sam, pero, ya me acostumbre a eso. Y aparte de eso, haber peleado con Rachel, nunca habíamos peleado así. No podía dejar de llorar"_

S: _"Q…" _– Dice Santana acariciándole la espalda cariñosamente a Quinn. Rachel y Quinn eran sus mejores amigas y de verdad no las quería ver pelear. Le dolía ver a Quinn, así, tan destrozada.

S: _"Entonces… ¿Sam y tu tuvieron otra pelea?"_

Quinn solo asintió, no quería hablar de eso en ese momento.

S: _"¿Es por eso que estás llorando? ¿O es porque te peleaste con Rach?"_

Q: _"No sé, todo apesta en este momento"_

S: _"¿Por qué pelearon Rachel y tú? ¿Por Sam?"_

Q:_ "Si… San ¡Rachel me dijo que estaba ciega!"_

S: _"¿Ciega?"_

Q: _"Si… Estábamos peleando por lo mal que me trataba Sam, ella pensó que yo me merecía algo mejor pero, yo no estuve de acuerdo, después de eso me dijo que estaba ciega, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Pasa algo con Sam de lo cual yo no me estoy dando cuenta? ¿Es tan mal chico? ¿Hay algo de Sam que yo no estoy viendo ahorita?"_

S: _"Hmm, no Q, no creo que esa sea la verdadera razón por la cual Rachel te llamo ciega"_

Q: _"Bueno, ¿entonces cuál es?"_

S: _"¿No lo ves, verdad? Wow, tal vez Rachel tiene razón, tal vez si estás ciega"_

Q: _"¡Por Dios Santana! ¿Qué es lo que no veo?"_

S: _"¿Por qué no ves a Rachel…?_

Q: _"¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Qué Rachel esta…? ¡No! ¿Qué estás tratando de decir Santana?"_

S: _"Yo creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta a eso, o al menos ya estás empezando a darte cuenta" – Dijo Santana mientras abría la puerta de la casa de Rachel para dirigirse a la de Quinn. "Apúrate, me voy a quedar contigo en tu casa, Rachel quiere que te cuide"_

Quinn estuvo callada todo el camino a su casa… pensando en lo que le había dicho Santana, pensando en la pelea con Rachel, no sabía que pensar en esos momentos.

Por otro lado, Rachel estaba en su cuarto, no podía dormir, necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Así que llamo a Ally, una amiga de la escuela, Rachel y ella eran buenas amigas, compartían algunas clases y habían salido a fiestas juntas muchas veces, obvio con Quinn y Santana también.

R: _"¿Estabas durmiendo? Discúlpame es que de verdad necesito hablar con alguien Ally"_

A: _"Rach, tranquila, sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites. ¿Qué paso?"_

R: _"Quinn y Sam pelearon, otra vez. Después Quinn y yo peleamos, ya sé que no debía haber peleado con ella, pero no lo pude soportar más. ¿Por qué ella no puede ver que él no la merece? Ella se merece estar con alguien que la trate bien, alguien que la cuide, alguien como…"_

A: _"¿Cómo tú?"_

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron al límite de que ya parecía un búho.

R:_ "¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!" – Pregunto Rachel mientras escuchaba la risa de Ally a través del teléfono._

A: _"Ups… ¿Se supone que era un secreto? Porque disculpa si te lo digo pero estoy segura de que todo el mundo en la escuela debe saber que tú estás completamente enamorada de Quinn, bueno todo el mundo excepto Quinn"_

R: _"¿Soy tan obvia?"_

A: _"Sipi, seguramente Sam también lo debe saber"_

R: _"Excelente, todo el mundo sabe menos la persona que debería saberlo. Woho, mi vida es la bomba"_

A: "_Tranquila, si el destino quiere que ustedes estén juntas, van a estar juntas, y bueno, si el destino no quiere que estén juntas vamos a patearle el trasero al destino hasta que Quinn se dé cuenta de su amor por ti, haha"_

R: _"¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?"_

A: _"Confía en mí. Ahora ve a dormir, mañana tenemos un largo día"_

Al otro día…

Quinn caminaba por los pasillos del Mckinley dirigiéndose a la cafetería, en ese momento vio como Rachel estaba sacando algunas cosas de su casillero, Quinn se iba a acercar a ella, pero, al otro lado del pasillo estaba Sam. _"Increíble, ¿por qué mi vida es tan complicada?" – _Pensó Quinn

Ni Rachel ni Sam habían visto a Quinn así que decidió irse por donde había venido, no sabía a quién llegarle primero así que decidió zafarse de esa situación, pero en eso…

"_¡Buenos días Quinn!" _– Dijoalguien que iba pasando por el pasillo.

En ese momento Sam y Rachel voltearon a ver a Quinn.

Quinn caminaba despacio, no sabía a quién hablarle primero. Ya iba a pasar por el medio de los dos cuando escucho a Ally.

A: _"Bebé, ¿ya estás lista? ¡Vamos tarde para nuestra cita!" _

Quinn se quedó anonadada cuando vio que Ally le estaba diciendo eso a Rachel. ¿Desde cuándo ellas tenía 'citas'? sin Rachel decir una palabra, tomo la mano de Ally y se fueron las dos juntas.

Después de esto Quinn no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a Sam y empezar a hablar con él.

**Pensamientos de Rachel:**

No tenía idea de lo que Ally estaba hablando, nunca hablamos de ir a una cita. Pero su cara me dijo que le siguiera el juego así que lo hice.

R: _"¿Para que fue eso Ally? ¿Estás loca?"_

A: _"Relájate, deberías estar agradeciéndome"_

R: _"¿Y por qué exactamente?"_

A: _"Porque ya comenzamos con la operación: Patearle el trasero al destino" _– Dijo Ally riéndose estrepitosamente.

R: _"¡¿Te volviste loca?!"_

A: _"Soy un genio. Mi plan es genial"_

R: _"¿Qué planeas hacer?"_

A: _"Hacer que Quinn esté más celosa de lo que ya esta"_

R: "¿De lo que ya está?"

A: _"Si, yo sé cuándo las personas están celosas, y Quinn estaba celosa"_

R: _"¿Celosa de tu y yo? Hahahahah, estás loca"_

A: _"Sabes que tengo razón. Ahora no me digas que tienes miedo"_

R: _"¿Miedo de qué?"_

A: _"Miedo de descubrir que es lo que Quinn en realidad siente por ti"_

R: _"Yo soy solo una amiga para ella"_

A: _"Deja de ser tan negativa, solo sigue mi plan. Los amigos de Sam me dijeron que Quinn y el iban a salir esta noche, entonces tú y yo tenemos que aparecernos allá, ¿te parece?"_

R: _"Esta bien… pero, ¿Puedo llamar a Santana y a Britt?"_

A: _"Si, claro. Tenemos que arruinar esa cita, si o si"_

**Pensamientos de Quinn:**

Mi día había ido bien, arregle las cosas con Sam, pero sin embargo todavía no había hablado con Rachel, lo cual me ponía triste, ya que en serio quería arreglar las cosas con ella. Sam me pidió que fuésemos a una cita así que acepte.

Estábamos ya en el restaurant cuando veo que dos chicas entran, se me hacían conocidas, ¡Bingo! Santana y Brittany, después entraron dos más una era Rachel y la otra era Ally… Ugh, se sentaron las cuatro en una mesa y me ignoraron por completo… ¿O no me habían visto? Solo escuchaba a Rachel riéndose de los chistes de Ally me molestaba que estuviese con Ally… ¿Desde cuándo no soporto a Ally?

Entre al baño a retocar mi maquillaje y siento que alguien entra detrás de mí, Rachel.

Q: _"Rachel, yo… lo siento" – _Dice Quinn mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Rachel. Quinn la quería abrazar por siempre pero Rachel se alejó.

R:_ "Vamos"_

Cuando Rachel y Quinn salieron del baño vieron que Sam ahora estaba sentado con Santana, Brittany y Ally. Sam le hizo una seña a Quinn para que se sentara en esa mesa, quedaban dos lugares al final de la mesa, Quinn le iba a decir a Rachel que se sentara allí pero en ese momento:

A: _"Rach, ¡aquí!"_

Rachel se sentó al lado de Ally, Quinn no sabía porque eso le molestaba tanto, o sea, Rachel podía tener otras amigas, ¿cierto?

Todos tenían conversaciones diferentes, Sam y Quinn hablaban de una película que a él le gustaba, Santana y Brittany de chicos y Ally y Rachel de algo sobre dormir en la casa de alguien. Quinn trataba de escuchar pero sin tener éxito.

A: _"Chicas, ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos la pijamada para otro día? Yo me quiero quedar con Rachel sola" – _Dice Ally refiriéndose a Santana y Brittany.

S: _"Ufff, chicas si yo fuese ustedes dejo la pijamada para otro día, parece que Ally y Rachel quieren hacer sus cosas esta noche"_

Todos rieron al comentario de Sam excepto Quinn, por supuesto.

S: _"Todo bien chicas"_

Rachel y Ally salieron del restaurant un momento.

R: _"¿En serio hiciste eso Ally?"_

A: _"¡ESO FUE LO MEJOR RACHEL! La cara de Quinn no tenía precio, por dios, estaba súper celosa"_

En ese momento salieron Quinn y Sam, ya Quinn se dirigía al auto cuando Ally la tomo por el brazo.

Rachel miro a Ally con ganas de matarla, ¿De qué se supone que Quinn y Ally iban a hablar? Ally tomo a Quinn del brazo y la alejo de los chicos para que nadie escuchara lo que le iba a decir.

Q: _"¿Qué quieres?"_

A: _"Nada… solo quería asegurarme de que si estas celosa"_

Q: _"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando"_

A: _"Estás celosa de Rachel y yo"_

Q: _"¿Y qué? ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para decirme esto?"_

A: _"No, solo vine a decirte, que nada está pasando entre Rachel y yo, solo quiero que te des cuenta de que te estás muriendo de celos, y no, no es en una forma de celos de mejor amiga"_

Q: _"Yo… no sé qué decir"_

A: _"Rachel va a ir a tu casa"_

Q: _"Yo pensé que se iba a quedar contigo"_

A: _"Ella no va a quedarse conmigo, eso lo dije para abrirte los ojos Quinn"_

Quinn se dirigió al auto de Sam para que este la dejara en su casa lo más pronto posible. Quería estar con Rachel.

Quinn llego a su casa y le envió un mensaje a Rachel, diciéndole que ya había llegado. A los 20 minutos Rachel llegó a su casa. Quinn abrió la puerta y las dos subieron a su cuarto.

Q: _"Lo siento Rach, en serio" _

R: _"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Q, todo está bien" – _La abrazo y se separó. "_Tenemos que dormir. Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela"_

Quinn tomo a Rachel por el brazo y le dijo: _"Quédate, por favor"_

Rachel no podía decir que no a eso, Quinn se lo había pedido tan dulcemente, sencillamente no podía decir que no, no iba a decir que no.

Rachel se acostó mientras que Quinn ponía su cabeza en el pecho de esta y la sostenía por su cintura, Rachel acariciaba el cabello y la espalda de Quinn.

**Pensamientos de Quinn:**

Mientras mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Rachel sentía con sus palpitaciones aumentaban, raro, quería quedarme así con ella para siempre…

Subí mi cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Q: _"Rach"_

R: _"Dime"_

Q: _"¿Sabes que estoy con Sam, no?"_

R: "_Si, lo sé. Pero, ambas sabemos que deberías estar conmigo"_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo :)**

**Fact: TUVE MUCHOS FABERRY FEELS ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAP OMG ILY GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS (((aunque no sean muchos pero igual gracias))) **

**-Mel**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pensamientos de Quinn:**_

_Ya sé que no debí hacerlo pero no lo pude evitar. Sonreí cuando la escuche decir eso y por alguna extraña razón así me quede dormida, entre sus brazos y sonriendo._

_Esto está mal… pero, ¿por qué se siente tan bien?_

_**Pensamientos de Rachel:**_

_Pude sentir que Quinn se quedó dormida cuando empezó a moverse, yo tarde más en dormirme, todavía no podía creer que tenía a Quinn entre mis brazos, todo era tan surreal, y definitivamente esa iba a ser la mejor noche en años._

_Desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo sobre esta mañana, me levante en la cama sola. Lo veía venir, tal vez empezó a enloquecer porque se había quedado dormida en mis brazos. Recogí mis cosas, baje pero no había rastro de Quinn, ni de su mamá… supuse que ya se había ido a la escuela y su mamá al trabajo, me fui a mi casa a arreglarme para ir a la escuela._

"_Tranquila Rachel, pasos de bebé" – Pensé._

En la escuela…

Quinn y Sam estaban en clases. Sam le sonreía de vez en cuando a Quinn, y esta hacia lo mismo. Las cosas iban bien entre ellos dos, según Quinn… No se había detenido a pensar sobre Rachel en toda la mañana.

Q: _"Disculpe profesora, ¿puedo ir al baño un momento?"_

La profesora asintió y Quinn se dirigió al baño, Quinn escucho a alguien cantando mientras pasaba por el salón de música, era ella, Rachel.

"_When he opens his arms_  
_And holds you close tonight_  
_**It just won't feel right**_  
_Cause __**I can love you more than this**_

_When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside_  
_It just don't feel right_  
_**Cause I can love you more than this"**_

Quinn se dirigió al baño rápidamente, tratando de sacar la voz de Rachel de su mente.

**Pensamientos de Quinn:**

"_¿Por qué tenía que cantar esa canción? ¿Por qué la tuve que oír cantando precisamente esa canción? Y más importante… ¿Por qué siento que es verdad lo que dice?"_

Quinn entro al salón de clases otra vez.

S: _"¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Te perdiste la primera parte de la explicación"_

Q: _"Lo siento, me quede hablando con Brittany que estaba en el baño también"_ – Mintió Quinn.

Sonó la campana y Quinn tenía clases de educación física, mientras que Sam tenía de matemáticas, Quinn le dio un beso a la mejilla y se dirigió hacia su clase.

La profesora informo que iban a practicar futbol a lo que todas reaccionaron con un _"NOOO"_ porque ninguna sabia jugar.

Termino la clase, todas se fueron a cambiar pero Quinn decidió esperar a que todas terminaran de cambiarse para después ir ella.

Todas las chicas salieron y Quinn entro. Se dio una ducha y se quedó con un brassier y un jean, no decidía que top ponerse.

En ese momento Rachel entro sin avisar y quedo en shock, nunca había visto a Quinn así…

R: _"Perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí, mejor me voy"_

Q: _"Hola Rach, está bien, me puedes ayudar"_ – Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa, sin molestarse en cubrirse.

_**Pensamientos de Rachel:**_

"_Ok Rachel, respira, respira, 1 2 3 4… todo bien, respira… y ¡DEJA DE MIRAR!"_

R: _"¿Ayudarte?"_ – Pregunto Rachel buscando otro lugar a donde mirar.

Q: "_Si, es que no puedo decidir cuál top se ve bien"_

"_Tú te ves bien"_ era lo que Rachel quería decir pero en vez de eso, dijo: _"El de la izquierda"_

Q: "Pero si ni siquiera lo has visto" – Dijo Quinn riendo.

R: _"¡Si lo vi!"_

Q: _"Hmm, ¿sí? ¿De qué color es el top entonces?"_

R: _"¡Blanco!"_ – Dijo Rachel a lo que inmediatamente se arrepentía, _"Que estúpida eres, Rachel"_ pensó. Solo había una prenda blanca en ese lugar.

Q: "_Estoy segura de que la única prenda blanca aquí es mi brassier" _– Dijo Quinn riéndose otra vez.

R: _"Bueno… tú me preguntaste que se veía bien ¿no?"_ – Dijo Rachel sonriendo coquetamente. Quinn estaba sorprendida, Rachel nunca era así.

Q: _"Rachel Berry… ¿estás coqueteando conmigo?"_ – Pregunto Quinn en una dulce y sorprendida voz.

Rachel sonrió mientras caminaba más cerca hacía Quinn. _"Bueno, eso depende…"_ Dijo Rachel suficientemente cerca del oído de Quinn _"¿Está funcionando?"_ susurro Rachel en el oído de Quinn.

_**Pensamientos de Quinn:**_

_Iba a responder pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni hablar. Esta versión de Rachel me tomo por sorpresa, nunca me imaginé que ella podría ser tan seductora, me refiero a que, yo soy la que solo tiene un brassier._

Q: _"¿Si digo que sí que harías?"_

Rachel tomo a Quinn por la cintura y la puso más cerca, sus rostros estaban tan, tan cerca, sus labios casi tocándose.

R: _"Haría lo que está pasando por tu mente en estos momentos"_ – Dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn a los ojos.

Q: _"¿Y si digo que no?"_

R: _"Ya no somos niñas Fabray"_ – Dijo Rachel alejándose, dejando a Quinn con la respiración acelerada.

* * *

Rachel iba caminando por los pasillos cuando se encontró a Finn y a Puck. Finn y Rachel ya habían arreglado sus cosas, Rachel lo perdono por todas las estupideces que él había hecho y habían quedado como amigos.

P_: "Hola Berry, ¿me habías extrañado?"_ Dijo Puck en un tono divertido mientras Rachel pasaba enfrente de él.

R: _"Lo siento Puckerman, no eres mi tipo"_

P: _"Oh… Yo sé eso"_ – Dijo Puck haciendo que Finn riera.

R: _"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" _

P: "_A alguien le gusta una chica"_

R: _"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"_

P: _"No te molestes en negarlo, Berry"_

R: _"Pero, pero, ¿Cómo?"_

P: _"Bueno, tal vez debiste cambiar los pronombres cuando estabas cantando More Than This, si… supongo que estaba bien no hacerlo, pero la cantabas con tanta pasión que se notaba a leguas que se la estabas cantando a otra chica"_

F: _"Si… lo hiciste tan obvio. La pregunta es ¿Quién? ¿De quién está enamorada Rachel Berry?"_

P: _"Bueno pero por lo menos ya sabemos que la chica tiene novio, y por eso Rachel estaba cantando esa canción, ¿no crees Finn?"_

F: _"Tienes toda la razón, a ver, déjame pensar, amigas de Rachel que tengan novio..."_

P: _"Brittany y Quinn"_

F: _"¡Bingo!, entonces, a ver Rachel, ¿Cuál de las dos es?"_

R: _"No les voy a decir nada"_

P: _"Tranquila bebé, sabemos guardar secretos… ¿Quién piensas que es Finn?"_

F: _"Bueno, me gustaría que fuese Brittany ya que Sam está saliendo con Quinn pero, sinceramente yo creo que es Quinn"_

P: _"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, ahora ya entiendo porque Rachel siempre ha odiado a Sam"_

R: _"Los odio"_ – Dijo Rachel mientras salía de la escuela. Finn la tomo por el brazo y la detuvo.

F: _"Debes pensar que somos idiotas y todo eso, pero, no lo somos, solo estamos jugando, y estamos aquí por si acaso necesitas hablar ¿ok?"_

Rachel sonrió, Finn era un buen chico pero a veces era un idiota, como todos.

P: _"O si necesitas ayuda con las chicas"_ – Dijo Puck riéndose.

Mientras tanto Rachel vio a Quinn y a Sam mirándolos con confusión.

R: _"Los quiero pero a veces los odio, en serio. ¿Saben que sería perfecto?"_

F: _"¿Qué?"_

R: _"Que me llevaran cargada a mi casa, vivo cerca"_ – Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

F: _"Móntate en mi espalda, princesa"_ – Dijo Finn con una voz graciosa.

R: _"¡Al castillo!"_ – Grito Rachel, haciendo reír a Puck y a Finn.

Quinn solo veía la escena algo confundida.

Q: _"¿Desde cuándo Rachel y tus amigos son tan buenos amigos?"_

S: _"No sé… debe ser que Finn quiere intentar algo con ella otra vez. Sería fantástico ¿no crees? ¡Podríamos ir a citas dobles!"_

Q: _"Hmm, ok. ¿Vas a cenar en mi casa?"_

S: _"Si, a las 8 estoy allá. Te quiero, recuérdalo"_

Q: _"Yo también te quiero…"_ – Dijo Quinn en un suspiro.

Quinn estaba en su casa acomodando la mesa mientras su mamá preparaba la comida, esperando a que Sam llegara.

Tocaron el timbre, era Sam. Quinn lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo pasar.

S: _"Buenas noches señora Judy"_

J: _"Buenas noches Sam, siéntate"_

Cenaron, comieron el postre y ya eran las 10 pm. Sam se tenía que ir a su casa, Judy había subido a su habitación y Quinn aprovecho ese momento para hablar con Sam.

Q: _"Sam, necesitamos hablar"_ – Dijo Quinn nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer.

S: _"¿No puede esperar hasta mañana bebé? Estoy cansado_"

Q: _"Desearía pero no, tiene que ser hoy"_

S: _"Ok… ya estás empezando a asustarme"_

Q: _"No sé cómo decirlo, he pensado esto mucho, no he dejado de pensar en esto en días"_

S: _"Al grano Quinn_"

Q: _"Yo creo que… yo creo que deberíamos terminar"_

S: _"¿Quieres explicarme por qué?"_

Q: _"Esto no es lo que quiero"_

S: _"Quinn… estás siendo muy amable, dime, no soy QUIEN tú quieres, ¿es eso, no?"_ – Dijo Sam gritando.

Q: "_Sam"_

S: _"¿Te volviste gay por Berry? ¿Verdad?"_

Q: _"Yo…"_

S: _"No digas nada"_

_**Pensamientos de Quinn:**_

"_Las palabras de Sam seguían repitiéndose en mi mente. "Te volviste gay por Berry" "Te volviste gay…"_

Por otro lado, Rachel estaba en su casa, eran las 10:30 ya y decidió enviarle el mensaje de buenas noches a Quinn, como todas las noches. Lo envió pero Quinn no respondió lo cual le extraño porque Quinn siempre contestaba… _"Tal vez se quedó dormida"_ pensó Rachel. No tenía mucho sueño la verdad así que salió a caminar un poco.

"_Me gusta Quinn y mucho… ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo por mí? Ella necesita alguien que de verdad la quiera, la proteja y ese alguien soy yo obviamente, no sé qué hacer para demostrarle que lo que siento por ella es real… no sé qué hacer"_ Pensaba Rachel mientras caminaba.

Paso por un parque y vio a alguien sentada en una silla, le pareció extraño ya que a esa hora ese parque siempre estaba solo, se acercó un poco más para ver quién era, era Quinn.

R: _"Quinn…" _– Dijo Rachel mientras la abrazaba, Quinn estaba temblando del frio.

Q: _"Hola…"_

R: _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué tienes?" _– Preguntaba desesperadamente Rachel mientras cubría a Quinn con su chaqueta.

Q: _"Gracias… y, solo vine a pensar"_

R: _"¿Pensar? ¿Sobre qué?"_

Q: _"Sobre lo que quiero y porque mi vida es una mierda"_

R: "_Las cosas van a estar bien, ¿sabes?"_ – Dijo Rachel acariciando la mejilla de Quinn. _"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

Q_: "A ti, te quiero a ti Rachel, termine con Sam…"_

Rachel en ese momento pudo haber sido la persona más feliz de esta tierra si tan solo Quinn no lo hubiese dicho con un tono de _"Soy la peor persona de este mundo"._

R: _"¿Entonces qué está mal?"_

Q: _"¡Esto es lo que está mal, Rachel! ¡Tú eres una chica, yo soy una chica! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Yo no soy gay!"_

R: _"¿Y tú crees que yo lo era antes de conocerte? ¿Tú crees que yo quiero ser gay? ¡Yo no me apunte para esto Quinn! Pero si ser gay significa estar contigo entonces soy gay. ¿Por qué estás siendo una cobarde?"_

Q: _"Porque tu sientes todas esas cosas por mí, pero yo me conozco. Yo sé que algún día te vas a cansar de mí y todo el amor se va a ir, no me quiero poner en una posición donde salga herida y sea juzgada por el resto de mi vida"_

R: _"No sé si esto es gracioso o triste"_ – Dijo Rachel mientras se acostaba en la grama del parque.

Q: _"¿Qué?"_

R: _"Tu dudas de mi amor porque te conoces, cuando este amor solo existe porque te conozco"_

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa, ¿como están? yo bien bieeen :)  
**_

_**Quise poner a Finn en una buena posición el el fic porque en casi todos los fic que he leido el es el idiota y esas cosas... pero bueno.**_

_**pd: la ultima frase de Rachel es muy especial para mi ya que me la dijeron/escribieron hace 3 meses más o menos aw ok.**_

_**¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO!**_

_**y... quiero hacerles una pregunta: ¿Qué piensan de Quinntana? yo creo que su encuentro fue wanky pero faberry forevaa**_

_**-Mel**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pensamientos de Quinn.**_

"_Mi corazón, dios mío. ¿Puede ser más perfecta? Ahí estaba yo, tratando de parar mis sentimientos por ella para que me venga a decir esto… ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de ella?"_

Q: _"Rachel, vamos, te vas a quedar dormida aquí"_

Rachel abrió los ojos y la miro, le hizo una señal para que se recostara al lado de ella, Quinn no quería pero Rachel la miro con esos ojos… ¿Cómo le podía decir que no?

Q: _"Wow… esto es hermoso, Rach. He estado aquí por más de dos horas y no me había dado cuenta" _– Dijo Quinn mirando el cielo.

R: _"Eso suena familiar, ¿no?" _– Dijo Rachel refiriéndose a como ella siempre había estado enamorada de Quinn pero esta no se había dado cuenta.

Q: _"Solo un poco"_

R: _"¿Nunca lo pensaste? ¿Nunca te imaginaste que sentía algo por ti?"_ – Pregunto Rachel mientras se volteaba para mirar a Quinn a los ojos.

Q: _"Nunca dijiste nada así que supuse que no había nada ahí"_

R: _"Pero ahora lo sabes ¿no?, y terminaste con Sam por mi ¿verdad?"_

Ahí estaba otra vez la Rachel súper confiada que hacia volver a Quinn loca, en el buen sentido.

Quinn volteó para mirar a Rachel _"No, ya he estado en relaciones como esas antes y sabía que eso no nos iba a llevar a nada"_

R: "_Porque él no te hace sentir como yo te hago sentir"_ – Añadió Rachel acercándose a Quinn, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de cada una. Rachel se empezó a acercar a Quinn para besarla pero, Quinn volteó su cara.

Q: _"No… no puedo Rach"_

R: _"Si puedes, simplemente no lo harás. Lo entiendo, estás asustada. Pero, yo sé que esto vale la pena"_ – Dijo Rachel mientras le ofrecía su mano a Quinn para ayudarla a levantar. Quinn se levantó, soltó la mano de Rachel pero esta la tomo otra vez. Rachel iba a acompañar a Quinn a su casa.

Llegaron a la casa de Quinn _"¿Por qué me tomaste la mano?" _– Preguntó Quinn.

R: _"Podrías haberme dicho que no te la tomara y ya"_

Q: _"Rachel…"_

R: _"Escucha Quinn, solo quería recordarte lo perfectas que lucen nuestras manos juntas"_

Q: _"Esto no puede seguir Rachel, termine con Sam hace un par de horas, además… ¡Las dos somos chicas! Esto está mal"_

_**Pensamientos de Rachel.**_

_Quinn seguía con sus razones para no estar conmigo y ya eso me frustraba. Así que sin decir nada, la tome y le di un profundo beso, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano para que no se alejara como lo hizo antes. Mi otra mano la tomaba por la cintura poniéndola más cerca de mí, no tomo mucho tiempo para que ella respondiera el beso y para mi sorpresa su mano termino en mi cara poniéndome más cerca también._

_Tenía los labios más suaves del mundo. La estaba besando, ella me estaba besando a mí. Sinceramente me hubiese quedado en esa situación toda la noche, pero somos humanos y necesitamos oxígeno, nos tuvimos que separar, desgraciadamente._

R: _"Entonces Quinn, dime, ¿Cómo algo que está mal se puede sentir tan bien? Contigo todo funciona, te amo… Si esto en serio está mal, tal vez no quiero estar bien nunca más"_

Q: _"Yo no quiero estar mal…" _– Dijo Quinn. Se arrepintió después de que vio la cara de Rachel, la había herido.

R: _"Duele, pero yo sé que solo estás asustada. Quiero que sepas que no me voy a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Buenas noches Quinn, te amo" _

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn despertó y tenía su desayuno al lado de su cama, lo cual le extraño, su mamá nunca había tenido ese gesto con ella.

Bajo a la cocina rápidamente.

Q: _"Buenos días mamá"_

J: _"Buenos días, ¿ya viste tu sorpresa?"_

Q: _"Si… gracias, no me esperaba eso de ti, digo, es que siempre comemos juntas aquí abajo"_

J: _"No cariño, eso no te lo prepare yo. Te lo trajo alguien especial, ¿no leíste la nota?"_

Q: _"¿Alguien especial? No me digas que fue Sam, por favor. No he leído ni he comido nada, baje para darte las gracias"_

J: _"Rachel lo trajo, me dijo que estaban peleadas, sube y come que te tienes que ir a la escuela"_

Quinn subió de nuevo a su habitación y leyó la nota que estaba al lado de su desayuno.

"_**Jueves:**_

_**Buenos días bella durmiente. Espero que te gusten los pancakes, no puedo esperar para verte. PD: Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes así"**_

Y esto de los desayunos fue hasta el miércoles, bonita sorpresa de Rachel ¿no?

"_**Viernes:**_

_**Levántate y brilla hermosa. Tu desayuno te espera en la cocina. PD: Está el día soleado, como a ti te gusta"**_

Ese día terminaron viendo películas en casa de Rachel. Rachel obvio eligió las favoritas de Quinn.

"_**Sábado:**_

_**Es un día hermoso, casi como tú. Así que come, te espero abajo, vamos de compras. PD: Ponte zapatos cómodos, no querrás que tus pies se lastimen. Vamos a caminar mucho**__**"**_

Quinn bajo a la sala pero Rachel no estaba sola, estaba con Santana y Brittany.

Pero de alguna manera, Rachel y Quinn estuvieron juntas todo el día ya que Santana y Brittany desaparecieron.

"_**Domingo:**_

_**¡Buenos días! No hay desayuno hoy, ya que asumo que te vas a despertar como a las 12pm, pero no te enfades, te espero en mi casa"**_

"_**Lunes:**_

_**Escuela otra vez**__**, pero hey alégrate, aquí está tu desayuno. PD: Te hice cupcakes ya que sé que te fastidia no tener nada que comer en las tardes ;)"**_

"_**Martes:**_

_**Bueno, verás, no me decidía que cocinarte así que hoy desayunarás comida de McDonald's. PD: Sé que prefieres la BBK así que te empaque dos;)"**_

Ese día Quinn tenía muchas tareas y tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, así que estaba tratando a todo el mundo mal, todo el mundo la evadía pero Rachel en vez de evadirla se quedaba allí con ella, tratando de hacerla reír, y lo lograba.

"_**Miércoles:**_

_**¡Buenos días princesa! Disfruta tu desayuno. PD: Solo déjate caer, yo seré tu héroe**__**"**_

* * *

En la escuela al otro día…

F: _"Hey Rach ¿estás lista para esta noche?"_ – Dijo Finn acompañado por Puck.

R: _"¿Para qué?"_

P: _"Solamente ven a mi casa a las 7, ¡noche de karaoke! Todo el mundo está invitado, hasta Quinn. No faltes"_

F: _"Tienes que ir Rachel, tal vez y tienes sexo esta noche"_

R: _"¡Finn! además no sé qué están planeando"_

P: _"No te preocupes por eso Rach, a las 7 ¿ok?"_

R: _"Está bien, allí estaré"_

Por el otro lado… Santana y Quinn hablaban mientras se dirigían a clases.

S: _"¿Vas a casa de Puck esta noche?"_

Q: _"No sé, ¿tu irás?"_

S: _"Obvio… Quinn no seas aguafiestas"_

Q: _"Es que yo sé que allí va a estar Sam y no terminamos nuestra relación de la manera más bonita que se diga"_

S: _"Tienes que ir, todo el mundo irá, y olvídate de Sam, ¿Y que si él está allí? Evítalo y ya"_

Q: _"Tienes razón"_

S: _"¡Esa es mi amiga!"_ – Dijo Santana dándole un efusivo abrazo a Quinn.

Ya era hora de irse a casa de Puck, Quinn terminaba de arreglarse para dirigirse a su casa. Llego y había mucha gente, más de la que esperaba pero bueno, era normal, era una fiesta de Puck, ¿Qué más se podía esperar?

Dos chicos de la escuela empezaron a cantar, lo hacían muy bien. Puck elegía quienes cantaban juntos, así que decidió que Santana y Quinn podrían hacer un buen dueto, y lo hicieron, todo el mundo se puso de pie para aplaudirlas.

Ya lo del karaoke estaba por acabar, pero todavía faltaban dos personas por subir al escenario, **Rachel y Finn.**

F: _"¿Estás lista?"_

R: _"Ni siquiera tengo una canción…"_

F: _"Canta cualquier canción. Pero, cántasela a ella"_

R: _"¿No te molesta si canto una de T. Swift?"_

F: _"Tu solo canta y yo toco la guitarra, ¿Cuál es?"_

R: _"Jump Then Fall"_

F: _"Haha, ay Rachel…"_

R: _"¡Ya cállate y empieza a tocar!"_

Rachel subió al escenario y puso sus ojos en Quinn.

"_I like the way you sound in the morning_  
_We're on the phone and without a warning_  
_I realize __**your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard**_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_  
_I watch you talk you didn't notice_  
_I hear the words but __**all I can think is we should be together**_

_Every time you smile, I smile_  
_and every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby_  
_Don't be afraid to jump then fall,__** jump then fall into me **_  
_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_  
_**Say that you wanna be with me too**_  
_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_  
_**You got the keys to me**__ I love each freckle on your face, oh,_  
_I've never been so wrapped up, _  
_Honey, __**I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted**_

_I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,_  
_**Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me**_

_Every time you smile, I smile_  
_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby_  
_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me _  
_Baby, __**I'm never gonna leave you**__,_  
_Say that you wanna be with me too_  
_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_  
_I'll catch you,__** I'll catch you**_  
_When people say things that bring you to your knees,_  
_I'll catch you_  
_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_  
_But__** I'll hold you through the night until you smile**_

_Whoa oh I need you baby_  
_**Don't be afraid please**_  
_**jump then fall, jump then fall into me**_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_  
_Say that you wanna be with me too_  
_Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall_

_Jump then fall baby_  
_Jump then fall into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_  
_and every time you shine, I'll shine_  
_**And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you**_  
_**you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me"**_

_**Pensamientos de Rachel.**_

_Luego de cantar la canción todos salimos al patio de la casa de Puck, estaba esperando hablar con Quinn pero ella actuó como si yo no existiese, trate de acercarme a ella, pero me evadía y para mi mala suerte termino hablando con Sam._

_**Pensamientos de Quinn.**_

"_Alguien te dice en una canción todo lo que siente por ti y tu la evades, buena esa Quinn" _Me dije a mi misma.

_Soy lo peor del mundo. Lo sé, es solo que… No sé qué decirle, la canción fue perfecta, ella es perfecta pero yo sigo siendo yo, asustada, me está pidiendo que salte pero yo no sé si pueda._

_Vi a Rachel sentada sola en la parte de la piscina pero en ese momento alguien me habló. Sam_.

S: _"Y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Digo, si no te molesta que te pregunte"_

Q: _"Lo siento no sabía que estabas aquí, mejor me voy"_

S: _"No seas ridícula Quinn, yo sé que estaba muy enojado cuando terminaste conmigo pero ya estoy tranquilo, si, odio el hecho de que hayas terminado conmigo, pero hey, ese es mi problema, no el tuyo. Éramos amigos antes de empezar a salir así que… ¿Por qué no volver a eso?"_

Q: _"Ok…"_

S: _"¿Estás bien?"_

Q: _"Estoy bien"_

S: _"¿Problemas con Berry? Esa canción era para ti ¿verdad?"_

Q: _"Ehm…"_

S: _"No lo niegues Q, tengo ojos, puedo ver. Honestamente me sorprende que ustedes no estén juntas todavía"_

Q: _"¿Qué? ¿Por qué asumiste que yo estaría con ella?"_

S: _"Bueno… Tu rompiste conmigo por ella"_

Q: _"No lo hice…"_

S: _"Lo hiciste, no entiendo porque no lo quieres admitir"_

Q: _"Y yo no entiendo por qué de repente quieres que Rachel y yo estemos juntas"_

S: _"Quiero que seas feliz. Siempre peleaba contigo porque sabía que tú no me querías como yo quería que me quisieras, por eso, porque sabía que había alguien más... Pero ahora entiendo porque terminaste conmigo, yo no soy la persona que tu amas, lo acepto. Solo quiero que estés con la persona que amas, eso es todo"_

Q: _"Sam… no lo sé, estoy asustada. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, y ella es una chica, ni siquiera soy gay"_

S: _"¿Nunca habías oído de la bisexualidad? Además, no hay nada malo con ser gay, así lo seas o no, la gente te va a juzgar"_

Q: _"¿Quién hubiese pensado que Sam Evans podría ser tan profundo?"_

S: _"Ha-ha. Muy graciosa, pero en serio, debes haber aprendido algo de mi Q, yo te tuve pero no te supe tratar bien, y mira donde quede. ¿Quieres perder a Rachel?"_

Q: _"No…"_

Al otro lado del patio de la casa de Puck.

P: _"¿Por qué la cara larga, princesa?"_- Pregunto Puck sentándose al lado de Rachel.

R: _"Porque mi vida apesta, por eso"_

P: _"¿No has hablado con Quinn?"_

R: _"¿Cómo? Ha estado hablando con Sam desde que terminamos el karaoke. Seguramente ya volvieron a ser novios"_

P: _"Te puedo asegurar que no volvieron, solo están hablando"_

R: _"Lo que sea. Lo que digo es que, le canto y ella me evade, después habla con Sam, no sé si pueda soportar esto, me duele de verdad"_

P: "_Entonces… ¿Te estás dando por vencida?"_

R: _"Dudo que pueda hacer eso Puck, la amo demasiado como para darme por vencida, es solo que… no sé"_

P: _"¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

R: _"Le voy a dar un espacio… Tal vez ella no quiere estar conmigo, no quiero creer eso pero ese es el mensaje que me ha estado dando, he tratado de convencerme a mí misma que ella solo está asustada"_

P: _"Dale un tiempo, tal vez eso es todo lo que ella necesita"_

R: _"Voy a esperar, le voy a dar su espacio"_

_**Pensamientos de Quinn.**_

_Luego de hablar con Sam, me di cuenta de que era lo que quería, me dijo cosas tan ciertas…_

_Ya estaba lista para hablar con Rachel. Iba a ser perfecto, las estrellas estaban brillando, la luna estaba hermosa, ella estaba hermosa como siempre… pero el karma existe, desafortunadamente. Ella estaba sentada con Puck con un par de bebidas a su lado._

Q: _"Rachel…"_

R: _"Quinn, increíble, justo la persona que quería evadir"_ – Dijo Rachel entusiasmada lo que confundió a Quinn. Rachel la abrazo.

Q: _"Hey… ¿estás bien?"_

R: _"Ah… ¿Ahora te importa?"_ – Dijo Rachel cambiando de humor, ahora dijo esto con enojo.

Q: _"¿Rach, has estado tomando?"_

R: _"Yo puedo tomar si quiero, no te importa"_

Q: _"¿Qué mierda Puck…? ¿La dejaste tomar? ¡Ella es menor de edad!"_

P: _"Hey… no te lo tomes a mal, pero, tal vez si le hubieses prestado atención hace rato no hubiese estado tomando como lo hizo. Trate de detenerla pero ya sabes cómo es ella"_

Q: _"Debiste haber seguido insistiendo" _– Le dijo Quinn a Puck. _"Rach, ¿Cuánto tomaste? Esta no eres tú"_

R: _"¿Esta versión mía no tiene un chance contigo?"_ – Dijo Rachel tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Q: _"No tienes por qué hacer esto Rachel"_

R: _"Me estas hiriendo"_

Q: _"Ni siquiera te estoy tocando, Rach"_

R: _"Me estás hiriendo. Quiero ir a mi casa"_

Q: _"Ven, vamos, yo te llevo a tu casa"_

P: _"No lo creo Quinn, será mejor que te quedes. Ally yo la vamos a llevar a su casa"_

Q: _"¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para decirme que hacer?"_

P: _"¿Y quién demonios te crees tú para herir tanto a Rachel como lo has hecho? Ally y yo solo queremos cuidarla. Ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy"_

Q: _"No estoy tratando de herirla, estoy tratando de cuidarla"_

A: _"Yo sé eso Quinn, yo te ayude a darte cuenta de eso ¿recuerdas? Pero estoy con Puck en esto, ha tenido suficiente por hoy. Él y yo la llevaremos a su casa"_

Q: _"Ok… pero, cuídenla mucho, por favor"_

A: _"Por supuesto que la cuidaremos bien"_

P: _"Vamos a cuidar bien de ella, no te preocupes"_

Q: _"No me hables, te odio en estos momentos"_

P: _"El sentimiento es mutuo bebe, tú me odias por cómo te hable, y yo te odio por como Rachel hablo de ti"_

Q: _"¿A qué te refieres?"_

P: _"Tu eres claramente la razón por la cual ella se emborracho, yo fui el que estuvo allí escuchándola decir cuan herida esta pero no se da por vencida porque simplemente te ama demasiado como para hacerlo"_

Q: _"¿Se está dando por vencida conmigo?"_

P: _"No, pero, debería. Simplemente no puede"_

Q: _"Porque me ama…"_

P: _"Si… y no le está haciendo nada bien. Primero terminaste con Sam, mi reacción fue ¡Por fin! Pero luego, los días pasaron y lo que hiciste fue jugar con Rachel"_

Q: _"¡Yo no jugué con Rachel!"_

P: _"Entonces, dime, ¿Qué hiciste todos esos días que te preparo el desayuno? Te lo comiste. ¿Qué hiciste cuando te decía/hacía cosas dulces? La dejaste, cuando podrías haberle dicho que dejara de hacerlo"_

Q: _"Yo…"_ – Quinn estaba sin palabras, todo lo que Puck decía era verdad.

P: _"Cuando alguien te dice que te ama, no puedes dejarlo decirlo miles de veces, dices yo también o lo rechazas. O al final esa persona se va a cansar o peor, va a terminar herida"_

Q: _"No quiero herirla"_

P: _"Ya lo está. Pero, puedes parar eso"_

Q: _"Lo sé"_

P: _"Perdón por haberla dejado tomar pero, creo que ella lo necesitaba. Mira esto que escribió, me dijo que era para ti"_

"_**Si escribiese miles de poemas**_

_**Todos dedicados a ti**_

_**¿Te gustarían?**_

_**¿O al menos los leerías?**_

_**Si digo que eres la única**_

_**Que puede sanar mi corazón roto**_

_**¿Me creerías?**_

_**¿O al menos me escucharías?**_

_**Si salto desde un puente**_

_**Para demostrarte que mis sentimientos son verdaderos**_

_**¿Me aceptarías?**_

_**¿O al menos te importaría?**_

_**No entiendo por qué**_

_**No importa lo que haga**_

_**No me aprecias a mí**_

_**O al hecho de que te amo"**_

* * *

**_¡Hola! _**

**_Quinn es muy idiota ok, así que ahora le toca a ella re-conquistar a Rachel._**

**_El poema salió mal pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, tenía que pensar en algo que en serio se identificara con lo que Rachel estaba sintiendo..._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_- Mel_**


	7. Chapter 7

Q: _"¿Ella hizo esto?"_

P: _"Cada palabra"_

El poema le rompió el corazón a Quinn… ¿Podría Rachel ser más perfecta? En serio, si buscas el significado de perfección en el diccionario aparecería una foto de Rachel.

**FLASHBACK. (RACHEL)**

P: _"Dale tiempo, tal vez eso es lo que necesita"_

R: _"Si, eso es lo que pienso. Voy a estar desde una distancia"_

P: _"¡Ha!, buena suerte con eso"_

R: _"¿Puck…?"_

P: "_Dime"_

R: _"¿Trajiste alcohol a la fiesta?"_

P: _"¡Claro que sí! Mira a Santana y a Brittany, ya no pueden caminar de tanto que han tomado… Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"_

R: _"Quiero tomar"_

P: _"No, no te voy a dejar Rachel, cuando tomas te pones muy fastidiosa"_

R: _"Si ya se… pero de verdad quiero, por favor, solo unas cervezas" _– Rachel le lanzó una mirada de perrito a Puck a la cual él no se pudo resistir y fue por algunas cervezas.

Puck lo sabía, Rachel solo había tomado un par de cervezas y no paraba de hablar incoherencias lo que tenía a Puck molesto.

R: _"A veces pienso que la comida es mi única amiga"_

P: _"¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Rachel? Te pones más rara a cada minuto que pasa"_

R: _"Pero la comida es una buena amiga. Me escucha"_

P: _"Claaaro… como digas"_

R: _"Sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor"_

P: _"¿A ti o a tu estomago?"_

R: _"Da buenos consejos"_

P: "_Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?!"_ – Dijo Puck riéndose estrepitosamente. _"¿Cómo demonios la comida da buenos consejos?"_

R: _"Nunca lo entenderías" _– Dijo Rachel mientras sacaba su lengua. _"Lo que tenemos es especial, ríete todo lo que quieras, cuando te des cuenta de que es verdad, yo voy a ser la que me ría"_

P: _"Rachel Berry, eres la chica borracha más tierna que conozco"_

R: _"¡Soy Edgar Allan Poe!"_

P: _"¿Qué dices?"_

R: _"¡Escribo cuando estoy bajo la influencia del alcohol!"_

P: _"Bueno, entonces empieza a escribir porque claramente estás 'Bajo las influencias del alcohol'"_

R: _"Ok…"_

P: _"¿Sobre quién vas a escribir?"_

R: _"Quinn"_

P: _"¡Que sorpresa!"_

R: "_Ella es todo en lo que puedo pensar"_

P: _"Esta bien bebé"_

R: "_Lo que sea"_

Rachel no podía ver bien, veía todo borroso.

"_Esperen… ¿desde cuándo Puck tiene cabello largo, hermosos ojos y un cuerpo tan… ¡tan sexy!?"_ – Pensó Rachel.

"_¡Idiota! ¡Esa es Quinn_!"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Q: _"Puck, ¿piensas que es demasiado tarde?"_

P: _"Definitivamente"_

Q: _"Oh…"_

P: _"Es lo que pienso yo. Pero, Rachel no piensa lo mismo, está demasiado enamorada como para darse cuenta"_

Q: _"El asunto es que, todavía no sé cómo arreglar las cosas"_

P: _"Entonces apártate, yo sé que ella te importa, y sé que vas a entender si te digo que ella necesita que te apartes, hasta que sepas lo que vas a hacer, porque Rachel sabe que ella te importa, pero apenas lo siente"_

Q: _"Solo quiero saber si esta bien, por favor"_

P: _"Ok… yo te llevo a su casa"_

**En la casa de Rachel.**

A: _"Hey"_

Q: "Ally… solo quiero verla"

A: "_Ok vamos, está en su cuarto, y yo me voy a quedar con ella esta noche" _– Dijo Ally, asegurándose de que Quinn había entendido el mensaje. Subían al cuarto de Rachel que estaba profundamente dormida, Ally y Quinn se sentaron cuidadosamente en la orilla de la cama mientras hablaban en voz baja para no despertar a Rachel.

Q: _"¿Cómo está?"_

A: _"Bien, por ahora… cuando se despierte no va a poder con el dolor de cabeza"_

Q: _"Yo me voy a ir antes de que se despierte, tranquila"_

A: _"Ok… está bien"_

Q: _"Ally, ella me escribió un poema"_

A: _"Lo sé, lo recito como 10 veces mientras veníamos para acá"_

Q: _"¿Memorizo 4 estrofas tan rápido?"_

A: _"¿Qué? Era bastante corto, y fácil de memorizar"_

Q: _"Estoy segura de que el poema no era muy corto, aquí esta, léelo"_

A: "_Es hermoso, pero este no fue el que yo escuche"_

Q: _"¿Estás segura?"_

A: _"Si, dijo que tenía un poema para una persona muy especial para ella, luego lo repitió como 10 veces, y termine memorizándolo"_

Q: _"¿Te importaría recitarlo para mí?"_

"_**Una sonrisa**_

_**Es todo lo que necesito**_

_**Un ceño**_

_**Entonces voy a sangrar**_

_**Acércate**_

_**Mi corazón va a volar**_

_**Aléjate**_

_**Entonces voy a morir**_

_**Tú eres la razón**_

_**De mi existencia"**_

A: _"Creo que lo llamo Mi Existencia"_

Q: _"Es perfecto, como ella… Ally ¿Qué hora es?"_

A: _"3 am"_

Q: _"Genial, tengo tiempo suficiente"_

A: _"¿Para qué? ¿A dónde vas?"_

A: _"Tengo que hacer algo, buenas noches Ally, gracias" _

Más tarde ese mismo día.

A: _"Rach, Finn y Puck te vinieron a visitar"_

F: _"RACHEL DESPIERTAAAA"_ – Dijo Finn mientras le alborotaba el cabello a Rachel para que se terminara de despertar.

R: _"¡AHH! Mi cabeza duele, ¡deja de hablar!"_

P: _"¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!"_ – Dijo Puck saltando en la cama de Rachel.

R: _"Ugh, los odio, a los dos"_ – Dijo Rachel tirándole almohadas a Finn y a Puck.

F: _"Bueno… nos odias, supongo que no vas a querer esta pizza que trajimos, ¿o sí?"_

R: _"¡¿Dónde está?!"_

F: _"Abajo, que fácil eres. Ve a comer, se supone que eso ayuda con la borrachera"_

R: _"Por cierto, retiro lo que dije. Los amo, son los mejores, hasta hicieron con el pepperoni una R, aww"_

P: _"Nosotros solo somos los chicos del delivery. Todo esto lo hizo Quinn"_

Rachel no podía creer lo que había oído, ¿era en serio? ¿Quinn había hecho eso?

R: _"¿Qué? ¿Ella hizo esto?"_

F: _"Si, todo esto"_

A: _"Ah… por cierto Rach, tus poemas son hermosos. No te preocupes si no puedes recordarlos, yo me encargue de recitárselos a Quinn"_

R: _"¿QUÉ? ALLY DIME QUE ESTÁS JUGANDO, ESTÁS TRATANDO DE MATARME UGH"_

F: _"Cálmate, estamos aquí para ayudar, ¿recuerdas?"_

P: _"Team Rachel y Quinn, Woho"_

F: _"Es Team Faberry, estúpido"_

P: _"Como sea… Rach, espero que recuerdes lo que hablamos"_

R: _"Si tranquilo, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo ella sabe de los poemas?"_

A: _"No te enfades, a ella le gustaron"_

R: _"¿Por qué me hizo esta pizza?"_

P: _"Ella estaba muy preocupada, así que supongo que quería que estuvieses feliz cuando te levantaras con ese dolor de cabeza, y que mejor medicina para eso que tu comida favorita"_

R: _"Todavía no entiendo porque está haciendo esto"_

F: _"Parece que al fin se está dando cuenta de lo que quiere. Te quiere a ti"_

R: _"Entonces, dime, ¿por qué no puedo correr en este instante a estar con ella?"_

A: _"Si puedes, pero, ¿no te da miedo?"_

R: _"¿Miedo de que?"_

A: _"Miedo de que ella sienta miedo otra vez, miedo de que ella luche contra sus sentimientos otra vez, ya lo ha hecho. Recuerda que cuando Sam la llamo gay, eso la consumió totalmente_"

R: _"Entiendo… Entonces, ¿Qué hago?"_

P: _"Nada, es el turno de ella para hacer las cosas, para probar que en serio te quiere"_

F: _"Bueno, nos vamos Rach. Ally quedas a cargo, ah y no se olviden que cenaremos en la noche"_

R: _"Gracias chicos"_

Después de que los chicos se fueron Ally decidió revisar su twitter mientras que Rachel terminaba de comerse su pizza. En ese momento su celular vibro.

**Q: "Buenos días hermosa :)"**

**R: "Hey, ¿Cómo estás?"**

**Q: "Bien… solo que no te podía sacar de mis pensamientos"**

_Respira Rachel. Respira. Respira._

**Q: "¿Ya no tienes dolor de cabeza?"**

**R: "Un poco, gracias por la pizza :)"**

**Q: "Que bueno que te gusto"**

**R: "Bueno, amo la pizza"**

**Q: "Lo sé, ¿no te cansas de comer pizza? Me refiero a que, comes pizza en cada momento que puedes"**

**R: "Una vez que empiezo amar algo, no me detengo"**

**Q: "Y esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti"**

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Quinn le envió el mensaje a Rachel, no sabía que responder, estaba allí solo re-leyendo el mensaje.

A: _"Rach, vamos a ver una película, estoy aburrida"_

R: _"Pero es que no quiero salir"_

A: _"Bueno entonces la vemos aquí. Ven vamos"_ – Dijo Ally casi arrastrando a Rachel hacía la sala.

R: _"Elige tu"_

A: _"¡Esta! Es muy tierna, me encanta, ¿la has visto?"_

R: _"Hmm… no"_

**Pensamientos de Rachel.**

_Aparentemente, la película era súper romántica y linda sobre un chico y su primer amor, Mi pequeño Manhattan se llamaba, no estaba muy interesada hasta que vi que ese niño era JOSH FREAKING HUTCHERSON, se llamaba Gabe y era muy lindo._

_Estaba tan encantada con la película que no me di cuenta que mi teléfono había vibrado varias veces._

A: _"Rach, revisa tu teléfono, no para de vibrar"_

Rachel tomo su teléfono y vio que tenía tres mensajes.

**Q: "¿Estás ahí?"**

**Q: "¿Estás tratando de hacer que te extrañe?"**

**Q: "Porque está funcionando, sabes"**

Rachel finalmente respondió.

**R: "Perdón, estaba viendo una película con Ally, apenas término"**

**Q: ¿Cuál es la película?"**

**R: "Mi pequeño Manhattan"**

**Q: "Te amo, en serio. Lo siento, te amo más de lo que otra persona te podría amar, te amo, te amo, te amo"**

Si Rachel no hubiese visto la película solo unos segundos atrás, habría muerto con ese mensaje.

**R: "Haha, citando las líneas de Gabe, ¿no?"**

**Q: "Siempre he amado esa parte en la que él dice eso. Al principio pensaba que él era un niño dramático, pero ahora me identifico con él. Es muy buena la película"**

**R: "No terminaron juntos…"**

**Q: "Rach tienen 11 años haha, y aunque no hayan terminado juntos, gente como yo todavía pueden aprender de Gabe"**

**R: "¿Y qué fue lo que aprendiste exactamente?"**

**Q: "Déjame citar a Gabe otra vez: De repente sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el amor no se trata de palabras bonitas, el amor se trata de grandes propuestas, se trata de encontrar coraje dentro de ti que tu ni siquiera sabias que allí estaba"**

**Q: "Te amo Rachel, no tengo más miedo. Y más importante, ya se lo que tengo que hacer ahora"**

**Pensamientos de Quinn.**

_Ese fue el último mensaje que le envíe a Rachel. Íbamos a salir con los chicos a cenar y supuse que Rachel iría, con sus 'guardaespaldas' Puck y Ally._

_Santana, Brittany y yo llegamos de primeras, pero a los minutos llegaron Rachel, Ally y Puck. Rachel venía a la mesa, camine detrás de ella ignorando las miradas de 'aléjate' de Puck y Ally._

_Camine un poco más rápido antes de que Rachel se sentara, y saque su silla para que se pudiese sentar._

R: _"Gracias, no tenías que hacer eso"_

Q: _"Lo sé, pero quise hacerlo"_ – Quinn iba a sentarse al lado de Rachel hasta que Ally y Puck decidieron que ellos se sentarían allí, uno de cada lado de Rachel para que Quinn no pudiese sentarse al lado de esta.

Q: _"Puck, ¿Qué te pasa?"_ – Susurro Quinn para que nadie oyese.

P: _"La misma pregunta tengo para ti"_

Q: _"Si… yo sé que esto no fue lo que acordamos"_

P: _"Acordamos en que tú te alejarías hasta que estuvieses lista, ¡Estás haciendo completamente lo opuesto!"_

Q: _"Estoy lista, si no, no estuviese haciendo esto_"

P: _"¿Tan rápido?"_

Q: _"No la quiero perder, confía en mi"_

P: "_Esta bien"_

Q: _"¡Genial! Y… sé que me vas a ayudar con lo que tengo en mente"_

P: _"¿Qué?"_

Q: _"Necesito tu ayuda, por favor, por favor"_

Quinn se sentó en el lugar donde Puck estaba sentado y este se sentó donde Quinn estaba sentada.

**Pensamientos de Rachel.**

_Habían 16 personas en esa mesa, varios grupos, y cada grupo tenían un tópico, en nuestro grupo hablaban de… no lo recuerdo, es que ¿Cómo te concentras cuando de repente Quinn Fabray decide tomarte la mano?_

'_**Dios mío, me tomo la mano, ok está bien, es normal, se han tomado de las manos varias veces, esto no es nada nuevo, ahora la acaricia con su pulgar… OH GOD'**_

_Me voltee y la mire: __**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**__ – Le susurre._

_Solo sonrió, se acercó a mi oído y susurro: __**"No te la voy a soltar, ¿ok?"**_

_Hizo lo que dijo, nunca soltó mi mano, de hecho, intervenía nuestros dedos y a veces se acercaba a mi oído y me susurraba algo divertido, dulce o lindo._

_La noche termino y Quinn decidió acompañarme a mi casa._

_R: "Quinn, ¿Qué es todo esto?"_

_Q: "Esto… bueno, esto es el comienzo Rach" – Se acercó y beso mi mejilla. "Buenas noches Rach" _

_Quinn se volteó y camino hacia su casa mientras yo estaba allí aguantando las ganas de gritar de la emoción, en ese momento mi celular vibró, era ella._

"**Ya te extraño"**

Beep. Beep.

"**Ahh, y en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, te amo Rachel Berry(;"**

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**Capitulo corto, pero prometo subir el siguiente antes del lunes. No había actualizado porque estoy en mis exámenes finales y apenas hoy tuve tiempo de escribir.**

**Una pregunta... ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta/desagrada de este fic? Si me dicen lo agradecería mucho, de verdad!**

**PD: Este cap me lo ayudo a escribir mi hermana (si no digo esto me mata) ok**

**gracias por leer xoxoxoxoxo**

**- Mel**


	8. Chapter 8

**PDV Rachel.**

Me levanté extremadamente feliz, raro porque odio las mañanas, pero lo de la noche anterior había sido especial. Creo que me quede dormida con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro, no sé porque cuando una persona está enamorada sonríe a cada momento que recuerda a su amor, pero no es una sonrisa normal, es una sonrisa estúpida, es como si estuvieses embrujado o algo.

La sensación de placer que sientes cuando alguien corresponde tu amor, es indescriptible, no hay palabras, es algo tan… perfecto.

"_Buenos días papá"_ – Saludé a uno de mis papás alegremente. Algo me decía que este día iba a ser perfecto. _"¡Aliméntame!"_ – Grité mientras trataba de robarle algo de tocino de su plato.

"_No, no, no. Esto no es para ti"_ – Dijo mientras alejaba su plato de mí.

"_¿Desde cuándo no compartes con tu adorada hija_?" – Pregunté señalándolo.

"_Desde que ya tienes tu desayuno listo"_ – Dijo mi papá, mientras se volteaba para mostrar un plato con pancakes y al lado una nota. Leí la nota y no pude evitar sonreír, decía: **"Mi corazón me dice… ¡Pancakes!" **era la letra de Quinn… y, allí estaba yo, otra vez con mi sonrisa estúpida.

"_Esa es una sonrisa muy grande para una nota tan pequeña"_ – Dijo lanzándome un guiño. Mis papás sabían lo que yo sentía por Quinn, ya se los había comentado, ellos solo dijeron: _"Lo imaginábamos_", y la típica frase: _"Los padres conocemos más a nuestros hijos de lo que ellos se conocen a sí mismos" _y bueno sí, lo tomaron bien, supongo.

"_Quinn, ¿Dónde está ella?"_ – Pregunte curiosa.

"_Aquí no está"_ – Respondió mi papá Hiram, quien iba bajando desde su habitación.

"_Pues, wow. Gracias genios, ya veo que aquí no está" _– Respondí irónicamente.

"_Ve a ducharte princesa"_ – Dijo papá Hiram dándome un dulce beso en mi frente.

* * *

Me duché, cuando abrí la puerta del baño había un camino hecho con pétalos, lo seguí, pensé que era algo que tramaban mis padres.

En mi cama estaba una nota que decía: "**Sigue el camino. Hay una mejor sorpresa abajo".** Me vestí lo más rápido que pude cuando vi que era la letra de Quinn, _"¿Qué estará tramando?"_ – Me pregunté a mi misma. Baje, abrí la puerta y vi otra nota, **"¿Das una vuelta conmigo?" **Casi muero cuando vi que en frente de mi estaba una Vespa, ¡Una freaking Vespa! Siempre había querido andar en una.

"_¿Con quién voy a dar un paseo? ¡No hay nadie aquí!"_ – Exclamé.

"_Aquí estoy"_ – Dijo Quinn. De verdad no sé de donde salió, pero me alegraba que por fin estuviese ahí. _"Entonces… ¿vamos?"_ – Preguntó.

"_Claro, vamos"_ – Dije sonriéndole.

"_Espera… antes, quiero decirte algo" –_ Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Esto es muy vergonzoso"

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ – Pregunté.

"_Bueno, es que… de verdad, no sé cómo manejar esta cosa, casi me mato en el camino aquí, en serio, no sé cómo llegue viva, intente aprender, pero fue inútil, así que, si no te molesta, ¿puedes manejarla tú?"_ – Dijo Quinn.

"_¡¿En serio?! Quinn, siempre he querido manejar una de estas, por supuesto que no me molesta. Además así me molestase, tendría que manejar de todas formas, porque tú nos matarías"_ – Dije.

Me monte yo primero y Quinn después, pude entender que estaba asustada porque casi me asfixia cuando me abrazó por la cintura, aunque tengo que admitirlo, era lindo que me tomara así.

"_Tienes un poco de miedo, ¿no?"_ – Pregunté riendo.

"_No… para nada"_ – Dijo situando su rostro en mi cuello.

Empezamos el camino mientras que Quinn me daba las indicaciones del camino que debía seguir. A los 30 minutos, llegamos a nuestro objetivo. Era como una pequeña montaña, muy bonita por cierto.

Llegamos hasta un lugar, el cual supuse Quinn había organizado, pues tenía el "toque Quinn" era perfecto, como ella.

"_¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?"_ – Pregunté.

"_Secreto" _– Dijo riendo.

Había muchas cosas pero una que sobresalía era una guitarra que estaba al lado de ella.

"_¿Tocas?"_ – Pregunté.

"_No me sale tan bien como a ti. Así que, vas a tocar tu"_ – Dijo Quinn.

"_Ah… bueno. Pero, no he tocado en mucho tiempo" _– Dije.

"_Puedes tocar después de que comamos. Mira, traje pizza, nuggets, donas y muchísimo más… seguro tienes hambre"_

"_Un poco. Se ve bien todo esto" _– Dije mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza.

"_Sabe bien, también"_ – Dijo mientras posaba su cabeza en mis piernas de la forma más normal mientras yo solo quería gritar de la emoción por eso que acababa de hacer.

"_Rach, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" –_ Preguntó Quinn mientras se volteaba para mirarme.

"_¿No estás haciendo eso ya?"_ – Dije, dándole un toque en su nariz.

"_Muy graciosa. No, pero de verdad"_ – Dijo Quinn mirándome.

"_A ver, dime" _– Dije.

"_¿Desde cuándo gustas de mí?"_ – Preguntó Quinn.

"_Desde que te conocí. Me has gustado desde que te vi por primera vez"_ – Respondí.

"_Pero… gustar de gustar digo, gustar no como amigas, gustar como algo más"_ – Dijo.

"_Bueno, al principio no me gustaste como algo más obvio. Pero, me gustabas bastante, supe que ibas a ser especial para mí. Solo que no pensé que ibas a ser tan especial como lo eres ahora"_ Dije mientras la miraba.

"_¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de eso, entonces?"_ – Preguntó.

"_Cuando empezó a doler"_ – Dije.

"_¿A qué te refieres?" _– Preguntó ella.

"_A mí me gustaban los chicos, antes de que llegases tu a mi vida, pero luego empecé a sentir cosas que usualmente no sentía por otras chicas, trate de olvidarlo, pero, después empezaste a salir con Sam y yo no soportaba los celos, me dolía. En ese momento fue que me di cuenta que no era algo que podía esconder, me había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti"_ – Respondí.

"_¿Por qué seguiste allí si yo te herí tanto? ¿Por qué no me olvidaste?"_ – Preguntó Quinn.

"_No pude, y si hubiese podido no lo hubiese hecho"_ – Dije.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasar por ese dolor?"_ – Preguntó.

"_Porque tú lo mereces, aunque pienses que no. Tu eres mi mariposa, Quinn"_ – Respondí acariciando su cabello.

"_¿Mariposa?"_

"_Las mariposas no saben lo hermoso que sostienen sus alas, ellas no pueden verlo. Tú no puedes ver lo increíble que eres"_

"_Pero, eso es porque no lo soy"_ – Respondió Quinn casi llorando.

"_Desearía que te vieses como yo te veo, así dejarías de preguntarte porque te quiero a ti. Quinn, yo sé de tus inseguridades, pero, quiero que sepas que aquí estoy, y estoy enamorada de ti… y si alguna vez quieres contarme algo…"_

"_Rach…"_

Quinn había tenido problemas de autoestima desde pequeña, los niños la molestaban y decían cosas horribles de ella. Quinn cumplió 13 y empezó a ir a un psicólogo, todavía sigue yendo. Hasta ahí me conto, pero yo pienso que allí hay cosas que ella no me ha dicho, me preocupa, pero, supongo que ella me lo contara cuando esté lista.

"_No creo que deje de preguntarme eso"_ - Dijo Quinn. Dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba el piso, me levante, la mire y tome su barbilla.

"_Bueno, supongo que eso es justo, porque yo sé que nunca te dejare de amar" _– Respondí.

"_Tú no sabes, Rachel. No sabes que es lo que depara el futuro"_

"_Tal vez lo sé, tal vez tengo súper poderes. Tal vez soy un superhéroe"_ – Dije mientras tomaba la guitarra.

_**Untouchable**__ like  
A distant diamond sky  
Mmm  
I'm reaching out  
And I just  
Can't tell you why  
__**I'm caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you  
**__  
__**Untouchable **__burning  
Brighter than the sun  
And when you're close  
I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night_  
_When I'm in this dream_  
_It's like_  
_A million little stars_  
_Spelling out your name_  
_You gotta come on, come on_  
_Say that we'll be **together**_  
_Come on, come on_

_**Little taste of heaven**_

"_Eres perfecta, ¿sabías?"_ – Dijo Quinn sonriéndome.

"_Tal vez…" _– Respondí.

"_Si recuerdo bien, yo planee esta cita pero tú estás aquí, sorprendiéndome y siendo más tierna que nunca"_

"_Haría lo que fuese por ver esa sonrisa siempre"_ – Dije.

"_Eres increíble. Te podría besar ahorita mismo"_

"_Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces?"_ – Pregunté.

"_Porque nos tenemos que ir. Ya está oscureciendo"_

"_Está bien, vamos"_ – Le ofrecí mi mano, ella la tomo y nos dirigimos a la moto otra vez.

* * *

Decidí llevar a Quinn a su casa y después irme caminando a la mía, Quinn de verdad no sabía manejar esa cosa y no la podía dejar manejar hasta su casa sola.

Estacioné la Vespa en frente de su casa y las dos nos bajamos.

"_Gracias por esto, la pase muy bien" _– Dije.

"_Siempre la pasas bien conmigo, se honesta"_ – Dijo Quinn golpeando mi brazo.

"_Haha… claro que sí"_ – Dije mientras me acercaba a ella, puse una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cuello, justo cuando ya nos íbamos a besar apareció su mamá.

"_¡Quinnie!"_ – Dijo su madre sonriendo mientras se acercaba a nosotras. _"Hola Rachel. Quinnie, adivina quien vino a visitar"_ – Dijo sonriendo todavía. _"Diego, querida. El guapo. Tu amigo"_ – Dijo su madre.

"_¡No puede ser! Pero, si no me aviso, ¿Cuándo llegó?" _– Preguntó Quinn interesada. Yo solo miraba la escena extrañada. ¿Quién era Diego y por qué las dos estaban tan emocionadas de que estuviese allí?

"_Justo después de que te fuiste, prepare una cena especial. Rachel, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?"_ – Me preguntó la señora. Quinn me miraba atenta para ver cuál iba a ser mi respuesta.

"_Es que tengo que irme a mi casa. Ya es tarde y tengo que caminar"_ – Respondí.

"_Tranquila. Yo te llevo, si quieres"_ – Dijo la mamá de Quinn.

"_Está bien…"_ – Respondí.

Entramos a la casa y solo vi como Quinn se lanzaba encima de un chico que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás.

El chico no era muy alto ni muy bajo, cabello castaño claro, un poco largo, estaba vestido elegante… no lo voy a negar, era guapo.

"_Rach, mira, este es Diego, uno de mis mejores amigos de la otra escuela"_ – Dijo mirando al chico. "_Diego, esta es Rachel, una amiga"_

"_Gusto en conocerte Diego"_ – Dije sonriendo.

"_Igualmente Rachel"_ – Dijo el chico.

"_Ya vengo, voy un momento al baño"_ – Le dije a Quinn.

* * *

_**PDV Quinn:**_

Diego era uno de mis mejores amigos, era como mi hermano, yo lo amaba como a uno y el hecho de que estuviese allí en mi casa me llenaba de alegría.

"_¿Cómo está mi rubia favorita?"_ – Me preguntó.

"_Pues bien… sabes, muy bien"_ – Respondí.

"_La verdad Fabray"_ – Me miro con una expresión seria.

"_¿Por qué no me crees?"_ – Pregunté.

"_Enséñame tus muñecas"_ – Dijo.

"_Diego…"_

"_Déjame ver"_ – Dijo obligándome a estirar mis brazos para que las viera. "_Quinn, estas cortadas están frescas, o sea, que no estás bien"_

"_Estoy bien… fue solo, una recaída"_

"_Quinn, no puedes seguir haciendo esto, te estas maltratando tu misma. No puedes seguir haciendo esto, te lo digo porque te quiero y no te quiero ver así… ¿estás yendo al psicólogo?" _– Me preguntó mirándome, yo solo me quede en silencio, no respondí. _"No estás yendo ¿verdad?"_

"_No…"_ – Respondí.

"_Y, entonces… ¿Qué haces? Tu mamá me dijo que tu seguías yendo, ¿Qué pasa Quinn?"_

"_Nunca voy, fui una vez y me acusaron de loca. Yo no estoy loca y sí, sé que tengo un problema pero yo no quiero hablar de eso ahorita, Diego. Hablemos de otra cosa"_ – Suplique.

"_¿Cuándo te vas a tomar este tema en serio? Quinn, tienes un problema grave, tú dices que lo sabes, pero, no haces nada para enfrentarlo. Quinn, mira tus muñecas, mira tus brazos, mira cuán maltratados están. Por favor, ve al psicólogo, si quieres yo te acompaño"_

"_¿Viniste a obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero? ¡Yo estoy bien así!" _– Grité.

"_Cálmate. ¿Le has contado alguien sobre esto?"_

"_Rachel cree que voy al psicólogo, a ella solo le dije que había tenido problemas pero no que tenía, ni mucho menos que me cortaba. Así que sabe un 15% de la historia"_

"_Quinn si tu vieses lo que la gente que te ama ve, tú no te harías esto"_

"_No sé qué es lo que ustedes ven, la verdad" _

"_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te cortaste?"_ – Preguntó Diego.

"_Hace dos días" –_ Respondí cabizbaja.

"_Quinn"_ – Escuché que Rachel dijo mi nombre. _"¿Cómo que te cortas? Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste?"_

"_Yo… Rachel, yo…" _

* * *

_**Holaaa, espero que les guste este cap**_

_**gracias por leer**_

_**see ya xo**_

_**- Mel**_


	9. Chapter 9

"_Disculpa Rachel, este es un asunto entre Quinn y yo"_ – Dijo Diego.

"_Quinn, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Yo pensé que confiabas en mí, pero ya veo que no…"_ – Dijo Rachel ignorando completamente lo que Diego había dicho.

"_Rachel, tú no sabes nada así que mejor cállate, no vengas con tus estupideces de "yo pensé que confiabas en mi" ¿tú crees que es muy fácil pasar por lo que yo estoy pasando? ¿Tú crees que a mí me gusta hacer esto?" _– Dijo Quinn, llorando.

"_Lo siento Quinn, solo quiero ayudarte"_ – Dijo Rachel tratando de abrazar a Quinn pero esta la empujó.

"_¡Yo no necesito ayuda! O tal vez sí, pero no la quiero. Nunca la voy a querer, estoy cansada de que tu Diego, me mires como si tuviese problemas extraños o como si estuviese loca. ¡Estoy cansada de todo! Necesito que se vayan, por favor"_ – Grito Quinn.

"_Quinn, Rachel y yo solo queremos ayudarte, háblanos por favor, déjanos ayudarte y…"_ – Diego no pudo decir nada más, pues, Quinn lo corto.

"_¿No me oyeron? ¡Váyanse!"_ - Dijo Quinn, mientras salía corriendo a su habitación.

Quinn tenía un serio problema, pero nunca lo quiso aceptar. Nadie más sabia de todo este problema, solo su madre, Diego y Santana la cual se enteró solo porque vio las cortaduras de Quinn, Rachel solo sabía una pequeña parte de la historia.

Desde pequeña era una niña muy alegre y pues, una niña muy segura de sí misma, pero cuando la adolescencia llegó, todo cambió, la Quinn súper segura de sí misma había desaparecido, ya no se describía mas como una "chica feliz". Cuando solo tenía 10 años, chicos de su escuela la empezaron a molestar con cosas como: "Tu papá te dejo, nunca va a volver" "Tu papá no te quiere" "Estás gorda" "No comas mucho, ya no te queda el uniforme" "Eres muy alta" "Eres muy pequeña para esto" "No sabes cantar" "Tocas la guitarra horriblemente" y más… Quinn se odiaba a sí misma y por eso se cortaba, era extraño porque para cualquier persona que no conociese a Quinn pensaría que es una chica segura de si misma y que está feliz con quien ella es.

Quinn todavía no lograba entender como Rachel se había fijado en ella, creía que todo era un sueño.

* * *

Diego y Rachel salieron de la casa de Quinn.

"_Eso fue intenso…"_ – Dijo Diego.

"_Nunca la había visto así, estoy muy preocupada por ella" _– Dijo Rachel mirando a Diego.

"_Yo también. Pero, creo que debemos dejarla tranquila hasta mañana o hasta que pensemos que hacer para ayudarla. Quinn no es fácil y su carácter menos, pero, si nos lo proponemos y de verdad queremos ayudarla, yo creo que si podemos. ¿Tú que crees?_ – Preguntó Diego.

"_Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero, no va a ser fácil, digo, yo solo se una parte de "la historia"_ – Respondió Rachel.

"_No te quiero contar sin su consentimiento así que cuando ella este lista te lo va a contar. ¿Vives cerca? Si quieres te llevo a tu casa" –_ Dijo Diego.

"_Tranquilo, todo bien. Que descanses"_ – Se despidió Rachel.

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

Me encerré en mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de escuchar a mi mamá decirme lo mismo de siempre, no quería, la verdad. ¿Por qué todo no podía ser como antes? ¿Por qué no podía volver a ser la niña que era antes? Solo preguntas surgían en mi cabeza.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y conteste, era Santana.

"_Hey Q, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Rach?, trate de llamarla a ella pero tiene el teléfono apagado"_ – Dijo Santana.

"_Bien"_ – Respondí soltando un sollozo.

"_¿Estás bien? Quinn… ¿estás llorando?"_ – Preguntó Santana.

"_No… estoy bien"_ – Respondí.

"_Claro que no lo estás. Voy para allá"_ – Dijo Santana.

Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada más cercana, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería encerrarme en una pequeña caja y esperar a que todo pasase.

"_Señora Judy, ¿Cómo está?"_ – Preguntó Santana mientras pasaba a la casa de Quinn.

"_Preocupada. Creo que Rachel y Quinn pelearon, escuche gritos, pero no me quise entrometer. ¿Puedes ir a ver que paso?"_

"_A eso vine, voy a subir, entonces"_ – Dijo Santana.

"_Quinn, ¿Qué paso?"_ – Pregunto Santana.

"_Rachel lo sabe"_ – Contesto Quinn.

"_¿Qué sabe?" _– Pregunto Santana, no estaba entendiendo nada.

"_Sabe que me corto"_ – Respondió.

"_¿Le contaste todo, Q?"_ – Pregunto Santana acercándose a Quinn.

"_No… no tenía planeado que ella se enterase pero escucho que yo dije que me cortaba…" _

"_¿Cómo lo escuchó?"_

"_Larga historia"_

"_Quinn, sabes que somos amigas y que yo siempre, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Por eso, como amiga te digo que le cuentes todo a Rachel"_

"_No puedo San, no puedo. Cada vez que me siento lo suficiente cómoda con alguien en una relación y les cuento esto, huyen o creen que estoy loca. No me gusta que la gente piense que lo hago por llamar la atención o porque estoy loca. Sabes que a ti te tuve que contar porque viste mis cicatrices pero, si tú no las hubieses visto, no te hubiese contado. Siento que si le digo a Rachel toda la historia se va a alejar de mí, y por una parte lo entiendo, nadie quiere salir con una persona problemática"_

"_Quinn, Rach te ama demasiado como para dejarte por esto. Te apuesto a que ella solo querría ayudarte pero si tu no das el brazo a torcer ella no puede. Confía en ella, sé que no es fácil confesar algo así, pero, yo conozco a Rachel desde que éramos unas niñas y_ _Rachel siempre ha sido la confidente de nosotras"_

"_No lo sé, es muy arriesgado. Yo misma te conté, los amigos que tengo los puedo contar con los dedos de mis manos y todavía sobran"_

"_Yo no te voy a obligar a que lo hagas, solo te estoy dando una opinión, amiga. Mira, si tú te sientes preparada ahora para decírselo, pues díselo, pero si no, no se lo digas. Ya llegara el momento y Rachel entenderá, Quinn, lo que tú estás pasando es bastante serio y yo estoy segura de que Rach entenderá"_

"_Gracias San, eres una muy buena amiga" _– Dijo Quinn acercándose a Santana para abrazarla.

"_De nada Q, sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas"_ – Dijo Santana cortando el abrazo. _"Pero ahora es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde. Tu duerme tranquila y trata de no pensar en nada de lo malo que paso hoy, relájate, mañana es un nuevo día"_

"_Está bien mamá"_ – Respondió Quinn haciendo reír a Santana.

"_¡Santana!"_ – Llamó Judy. _"¿Qué te dijo Quinn?"_

"_Estem, ehm…"_ – Santana no sabía que decir. _"Pues, es correcto, Santana y Rachel pelearon, pero tranquila, mañana se reconcilian. Que descanse"_

"_Si… igualmente, Santana"_

* * *

Rachel llegó a la escuela temprano, no había dormido en toda la noche por solo estar pensando en lo que había pasado. Todo era muy confuso, sabía que Quinn tenía problemas pero no tan graves, se sentía perdida y un poco mal de que Quinn no le hubiese contado, aunque por un lado, la comprendía, no era fácil pasar por una situación de esa gravedad. Rachel solo quería ayudarla, protegerla y estar allí para ella.

"_¡RACHEL!"_ – Gritó Ally asustando a Rachel. _"¿Cómo te fue en la cita con Quinn?"_ – Preguntó.

"_Fue increíble, ella es perfecta"_ – Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa casi inexistente.

"_Y, entonces… ¿Por qué estás así?"_

"_No es el momento para hablar de eso Ally"_ – Respondió Rachel.

"_Está bien…" _– Dijo Ally confusa.

"_¿No has visto a Santana?"_ – Preguntó Rachel.

"_Allí viene"_ – Respondió Ally señalando a donde venía.

"_Hola chicas" _– Saludo Santana. _"Ally, ¿nos puedes dejar un momento a solas? Por favor"_

"_Wow, ustedes sí que están raras hoy. Está bien, las veo luego" _– Dijo Ally alejándose.

"_San, Quinn se corta. ¿Puedes creerlo? Todo es tan surreal"_ – Dijo Rachel.

"Hm…"

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya tu sabias?" – Preguntó Rachel, Santana asintió. "Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Hablaste con Quinn ayer y te lo conto?"_

"_No exactamente" _– Dijo Santana.

"_Sin rodeos Santana. ¿Cómo sabes?"_

"_Ella me lo conto. Pero, fue en contra de su voluntad, yo casi que la obligue a que me dijese la verdad"_

"_¡¿Por qué no me lo contaste?! Santana, sabías que estaba preocupada por ella… ¿Crees que esto es un juego?"_

"_¡No podía Rachel! No podía. Se lo prometí a Quinn, ella me dijo que te lo iba a confesar en el momento adecuado pero, ese momento nunca llego"_

"_¡No puedo creerlo!"_

"_Mira Rach, se que estas molesta, pero, ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Tienes que encontrar a Quinn y hablar con ella"_

"_Eso es lo que voy a hacer"_

* * *

"_Supuse que estabas aquí"_ – Dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba al lado de Quinn en el auditorio.

"_Rachel, yo quería…" _

"_Shhh, no digas nada. Todo está bien princesa, aquí estoy y no me voy a ir"_

"_Gracias"_ – Dijo Quinn mientras se abrazaba a Rachel, se sentía segura en sus brazos.

"_¿Por qué no me lo contaste?" _– Preguntó Rachel suavemente.

"_Tenía miedo… tenía miedo de que te alejases de mí, no quería eso, lo siento"_

"_Te entiendo pero, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, puedes contarme todo lo que quieras Q, no te voy a juzgar, nunca sería capaz de juzgarte. Yo estoy contigo en esto"_

"_Te amo…" _– Dijo Quinn.

"_Te amo hasta la luna y de regreso"_ – Respondió Rachel depositando un dulce beso en la frente de Quinn.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**Capitulo sumamente corto, pero, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Gracias por leer (:**

**xoxoxoxo**

**- Mel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un mes después…**

De un mes hasta ahora nada había cambiado, Quinn seguía sin decir una palabra sobre lo que le pasaba. Rachel por otro lado, trataba de entablar una conversación con Quinn sobre esto pero simplemente no podía obligarla, Rachel entendía que Quinn iba a hablar cuando estuviese lista.

Rachel no sabía si Quinn se había herido desde la conversación que tuvieron en el auditorio, honestamente, le daba miedo preguntar y que la respuesta fuese _"Si"_ no quería que Quinn le dijese que se había estado cortando, le dolía verla así.

Rachel llego temprano a la escuela, se encontró a Santana y caminaron hacía su clase.

"_Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Quinn?"_ – Pregunto Santana.

"_Bien, digo, todo igual. Aunque hay algo que no te he contado"_ – Dice Rachel mirando a la chica.

"_Dime" _

"_Ayer la mamá de Quinn me llamó y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgente, me dijo que fuese hoy a su casa después de que saliéramos de acá"_

"_¿De qué te querrá hablar?"_

"_No sé. Lo peor es que Quinn no va estar en su casa a esa hora, se lo comenté a Judy pero me dijo que era preferible que Quinn no estuviese. Ahhh y me hizo prometerle no decirle nada a Quinn"_

"_Wow. Ahora si estoy confundida"_

* * *

_Entraron al salón donde tenían clases y vieron a una Quinn súper concentrada leyendo un libro. Se veía tan hermosa y calmada._

"_Hola princesa"_ – Saludo Rachel.

"_Ew, mejor me voy ya van a empezar a ser tiernas. Ugh" _– Dijo Santana con tono de asco.

"_Hola Rach, si Santana vete"_ – Dijo Quinn haciendo reír a Rachel.

"_¿Cómo estás hoy?"_ – Pregunto Rachel mientras se sentaba al lado de Quinn.

"_Hmm, pues no tan bien como tú. Te ves muy linda con esos jeans__y esa chaqueta"_

"_Haha… gracias. ¿Vas a salir esta tarde con Diego?"_

"_Si… ya le he cancelado mucho y no quiero que me siga llamando todos los días, es muy molesto"_

"_Lo puedo imaginar…"_ – Dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn con ternura dándole un tierno beso en su nariz. _"¿Sabes que te amo verdad?"_

"_Pero, yo te amo más"_ – Dijo Quinn.

"_No pelees, sabes que yo más"_ – Dijo Rachel mientras Quinn hacía un mohín con su labio inferior.

"_Buenos días chicos, ya comenzaremos la clase"_ – Dijo un profesor. Quinn y Rachel se separaron y empezaron a oír la clase.

* * *

Al final del día, Rachel estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas para salir de su última clase, llegar a su casa y luego irse a casa de Quinn, para por fin saber qué era lo que la mamá de Quinn, Judy, tenía que hablar con ella tan urgente.

Llego a su casa, saludo a sus padres, se arregló y se dirigió a casa de Quinn.

Toco el timbre para encontrarse a la mamá de Quinn, la cual vestía un vestido floreado un poco más debajo de las rodillas.

"_Buenas tardes señora Judy"_ – Saludo Rachel amablemente.

"_Buenas tardes Rachel, por favor dime Judy. Todavía estoy joven"_ – Dijo Judy. _"Pasa, estás en tu casa"_

"_Gracias"_ – Dijo Rachel mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. _"Disculpe seño…"_ – Se corrigió ella misma. _"Digo, Judy de verdad quiero saber para que me llamo y que es eso tan importante que quiere hablar conmigo"_ – Dijo Rachel.

"_Tranquila… es sobre Quinn"_

"_Si, me lo imagine"_ – Dijo Rachel. _"Todos los padres quieren saber con quién están saliendo sus hijos, digo, es normal. Solo quiero decirle que yo amo a Quinn con mi vida y que nunca sería capaz de herirla y no, no hemos tenido sexo si eso es lo que quiere saber, aunque yo quisiera que estuviéramos juntas pero, entiendo que ella quiere esperar y bueno… usted sabe cómo es Quinn, si no es como ella quiere entonces que no sea. En fin, yo la amo de verdad"_ – Termino de decir Rachel mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

"_Hmm, ok… Rachel, de eso no era lo que te quería hablar. Yo sé que amas a Quinn y ella a ti. Te quería hablar de sus problemas, de sus problemas de autoestima"_

"_Oh… era eso"_ – Dijo Rachel sonrojándose. _"Mire, Quinn no me ha dicho nada, solo me dijo que se cortaba pero no me dijo porque lo hacía"_

"_Lo sé Rachel y por eso te llame para que vinieses, para contarte todo. Sé que quieres protegerla y sé que me vas ayudar con lo que tengo en mente"_ – Dijo Judy mientras que Rachel la miraba atentamente. _"Desde que Quinn era pequeña siempre había sido una niña a la cual le encantaba estar con su padre, lo amaba demasiado, a veces pensaba que lo amaba más a el que a mí. Quinn y Russel siempre iban al parque todos los fines de semana, lo que a Quinn le encantaba, Russel y yo sin embargo, nunca tuvimos una buena relación, yo me case sin amarlo, su familia y la mía casi que nos obligaron a casarnos, peleábamos casi siempre y Quinn siempre me preguntaba cuando íbamos a parar de gritarnos el uno al otro, yo nunca tenía una respuesta y solo le decía que fuese a su cuarto. Un día, Quinn y yo salimos al centro comercial a hacer algunas compras, ella tenía 9 años para ese tiempo, llegamos a la casa y el auto de Russel estaba estacionado en frente de nuestra casa lo cual a mí me pareció extraño, Quinn entro corriendo a la casa a saludarlo pero cuando entro lo vio con una mujer en su cuarto, besándose. Quinn quedo en shock, yo no sabía que hacer así que solo corrí con Quinn fuera de la casa y la abrace porque no paraba de llorar, Russel trataba de formar una oración pero no podía. Logre sacar a Russel de la casa y que nos dejase solas… desde ahí, Quinn ha sido así, temerosa, de baja autoestima y todos esos problemas… En su antigua escuela siempre le decían que su padre tenía otra familia y por eso la habían abandonado, siempre llegaba a casa llorando…" _– Para de hablar para limpiarse las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. _"Ahora solo quiero ayudarla y creo que tú me puedes ayudar con eso"_

"_Si… yo haría por Quinn lo que fuese Judy"_ – Dijo Rachel.

"_Esta semana había estado buscando centros de Rehabilitación seguros para internar a Quinn… No vayas a enloquecer por favor, ella necesita esto, no puedo dejarla aquí a que se destruya ella misma poco a poco, no puedo Rachel, ayúdame por favor"_

"_¿Y cómo se supone que la voy a ayudar?"_ – Pregunto Rachel confundida. Era verdad lo que Judy decía, Quinn necesitaba ayuda de profesionales.

"_Necesito que la invites a salir para mañana, dile que la vas a llevar a un lugar especial"_

"_¿Por qué mañana?"_

"_Porque mañana los doctores la estarán esperando en el centro de Rehabilitación. Tú le dirás que van a cenar pero no va a ser cierto, la llevarás al centro y yo estaré allí esperándola"_

"_¿Quiere que le mienta para que entre a Rehabilitación?"_

"_Si… sé que suena horrible Rachel, pero entiéndeme, estoy desesperada no sé cómo ayudar a Quinn, la situación se ha escapado de mis manos, ya no sé qué hacer. Siento que si pasa un día más aquí algún día voy a llegar y la voy a encontrar muerta o algo…"_

"_Por favor, no diga eso. Está bien, lo voy a hacer, es por su bien. Yo tampoco quiero que le pase algo, solo quiero que este sana"_

"_Gracias Rachel, te lo agradezco"_ – Dijo Judy mientras le daba un cálido abrazo a Rachel.

* * *

**Holaaa**

**¿Se acordaban de este fic? yo creo que no, lol**

**gracias por leer **

**xoxoxox bye**

**- Mel**

**ahhh siganme en twitter y me dicen si les gusta el fic por ahí itsmeianie**

**thankkk uuu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Camila: Jajaja en serio trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, lo siento. Aww ily moreee camzi (((see what i did there)))**

**LLORADA: same, same. **

**Guest: Muy cierto todo lo que dices pero... Amo el drama! Blame me**

**spyireland: Aquí esta el nuevo cap, para que veas que fue lo que paso. :)**

* * *

**PDV Rachel**

Me desperté temprano, bueno, en realidad no pude dormir casi, solo dormí 2 horas, no pude, pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho Judy. Pensaba si en realidad la única salida que tenía Quinn era esa, ir a rehabilitación, no quería verla sufrir y por supuesto no quería mentirle pero ya había tomado la decisión de hacerlo, todo era por el bien de Quinn.

"_Soy una mala novia"_ – Pensaba, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que Quinn estaba pasando por todo esto? ¿Cómo deje que se destruyese a si misma? Solo preguntas surgían en mi cabeza. Quinn era todo para mí y me desgarraba verla tan mal… Cada vez que por alguna casualidad veía sus cortaduras sentía ganas de golpearme a mí misma por haber estado tan ajena a todo esto y no haberla ayudado, me sentía culpable, tal vez si yo hubiese estado más tiempo con ella esto no estuviese pasando.

El día había llegado, ese día tenía que engañar a Quinn para que entrase a rehabilitación.

Me dirigí a su casa a invitarla a "salir".

* * *

"_Buenos días Judy"_ – Dije sin ninguna expresión. _"No sé si pueda hacer esto, Quinn es mi vida y si la veo llorando me voy a morir y más sabiendo que es por mi culpa"_

"_Tranquilízate Rachel, todo va a salir bien, ella te lo va a agradecer algún día"_ – Dijo Judy mirándome directamente a los ojos. _"Ahora, haz lo que tienes que hacer"_

"_Hola… ¿Puedo pasar?"_ – Pregunte ya que Quinn se encontraba leyendo un libro.

"_¡Rach! ¿Cómo estás?"_ – Me saludo mientras se levantaba y me daba un fuerte abrazo para después darme un dulce beso en los labios.

"_Bien ¿y tú?"_ – Respondí tratando de ocultar mis ganas de llorar porque imaginaba que tal vez esa iba a ser la última vez que Quinn me mirase como lo estaba haciendo, con tanto amor, tanta ternura.

"_Pues no tan bien"_ – Respondió mirándome a los ojos. _"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está molestando a mi princesa?"_ – Pregunte acercándome a ella.

"_Es que ayer pelee con mi mamá. Quiere que entre a rehabilitación Rach, yo no quiero. Yo sé que voy a estar bien, yo sé que puedo mejorar, pero necesito que me prometas algo"_ – Yo solo asentí. _"Prométeme que no vas a permitir que mi mamá me lleva a rehabilitación, por favor. Rach, yo estoy bien ¿lo sabes, verdad? Fue solo una recaída pero ya estoy bien, lo sabes…"_

"_Quédate tranquila Q, todo va a estar bien" _– Mentí descaradamente, no me gustaba mentirle pero todo era por su bien. _"¿Qué te parece ir por un helado?"_ – Pregunte.

"_Me encantaría, voy a cambiarme, ya regreso" _

Quinn se cambió de ropa y bajamos para irnos por "el helado", íbamos en camino y yo no paraba de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, me repetía a mí misma _"es por su bien, Rachel" _pero ¿Qué tal si ella me odia después de esto? ¿Qué tal si ya no quiere saber más nada de mí?...

* * *

"_¿Rach? ¿Me estas escuchando?"_ – Pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos. _"¿Qué te pasa? Has estado rara en todo el camino"_

"_Si… lo siento, es que estaba pensando"_

"_¿Pensando en qué?"_ – Pregunto.

"_No es nada serio, solo estupideces, olvídalo"_

"_Está bien"_ – Respondió tomando mi mano.

Llegamos al lugar, Quinn me preguntaba dónde estábamos pero yo no le respondía, bajamos del auto, ella sin decir una palabra solo caminando. Se nos acercó un doctor.

"_Buenos días, bienvenidas a Self Mutilation Treatment"_

"_Rach, ¿Qué es esto?"_ – Pregunto Quinn. De repente me di cuenta de que Judy estaba allí mismo, con el doctor.

"_No entiendo nada, Rachel ¿Qué está pasando?" _

"_Cariño, esta todo bien, ven conmigo"_ – Dijo Judy tomándola por el brazo pero Quinn la rechazó.

"_Rach dime por favor que me vas a sacar de aquí, por favor no me dejes aquí, yo estoy bien. Tu lo sabes, por favor Rachel"_

"_Quinn, yo…"_ – Trate de formar una oración pero Quinn me corto.

"_No puedo creer que me hiciste esto, ¿por qué Rachel?" _

"_Quinn es por tu bien, por favor cálmate" _

"_¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si la persona que creí que me iba a ayudar con todo esto me engaño para traerme a este infierno?!"_ – Grito mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. _"¡Te odio Rachel_! _Más nunca te atrevas a buscarme, ¡Te odio!"_

"_Por favor Rachel, vete, es lo mejor"_ – Dijo Judy mientras trataba de consolar a Quinn diciéndole que era todo para su bien.

Me dirigí al auto y maneje, no sabía a dónde ir, me sentía perdida. El amor de mi vida me acababa de decir que me odiaba, estaba destruida pero al mismo tiempo me repetía a mí misma _"Todo es por su bien"._

Maneje hasta que llegue a la casa de Ally.

**PDV Quinn**

"_Bueno Quinn, este va a ser tu hogar por dos meses. Tranquilízate, al final de todo esto, verás que valió la pena" _– Me dijo el doctor tocando mi hombro, mientras que yo fulminaba a mi mamá con la mirada. "_Ahora las dejo solas"_ – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

"_¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué me mintieron?" _

"_Quinn, fue por tu bien, sabíamos que si te decíamos la verdad no vendrías"_ – Dijo mi mamá sentándose a mi lado.

"_¿Por qué no me obligaron? ¡De esa manera no me estuviese sintiendo tan mal como me siento ahora!"_

"_Cariño... en estos momentos no entiendes nada, y está bien, lo entiendo. Rachel y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti, ya verás que cuando salgas de aquí, vas a estar sana y tú y Rachel van a poder estar juntas otra vez"_

"_¡No! ¡Más nunca voy a estar con Rachel, mamá! ¡Más nunca_!" – Dije mientras agitaba mis manos. _"Nunca le voy a perdonar esto, mamá, yo confié en ella y ¿para qué? Para que me engañase así, nunca se lo voy a perdonar"_

"_Quinn, lo hicimos por tu bien"_

"_¡Ya cállate! ¡Para de decir eso! Las odio a las dos, por favor vete de aquí, déjame sola, ¡no te quiero ver_!" – Dije mientras la sacaba de la habitación.

**PDV Rachel**

"_Sabes que es un delito espiar a la gente, ¿no_?" – Dijo Ally sacándome de mis pensamientos, estaba todavía en mi auto.

"_Ally… lo siento, no te había visto_" – Dije mientras abría la puerta de mi auto para bajarme.

"_¿Qué haces por aquí? Digo, no es que no me guste, pero, me parece extraño"_ – Dijo Ally mientras nos dirigíamos a su cuarto.

"_Es que, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Hoy lleve a Quinn a rehabilitación"_ – Dije cabizbaja.

"_Wow Rach, ¿y cómo lo tomo?"_ – Dijo Ally ubicándose a mi lado mientras que tomaba mi mano.

"_Peor de lo que pensé, me dijo que me odiaba y que no me quería ver más nunca" _

"_Lo siento Rach, pero tienes que entenderla, no es fácil"_

"_Lo sé…" _

_"¿Por qué no le envías un mensaje?"_ – Pregunto Ally mientras me miraba fijamente.

"_¿Tu crees?"_

_"Si, no importa si te trata mal. Envíaselo"_

"_Está bien"_ – Dije mientras le empezaba a escribir el mensaje a Quinn.

**R: Buenas noches, solo quiero decirte que TE AMO MUCHO y que eres y siempre serás mi princesa, la niña de mis ojos, la persona que me hace sonreír cuando estoy triste, mi sol, mi luna, mi amor… ¡MI VIDA! Sé que no es fácil Quinn, y aunque te moleste, lo hice por tu bien, ¿tú crees que no me duele verte así? Quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Te amo.**

_Beep. Beep._**  
**

**Q: Te voy a pedir por favor, que no me molestes más. Hoy moriste para mi Rachel Berry, ahórrate tus mentiras.**

* * *

**Holaa que tal?**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo :)**

**graciass por leer xoxoxoxo**

**- Mel**


End file.
